The Will of the Rurouni
by SkyChild
Summary: [COMPLETE] Während seiner frühen Wanderjahre verbringt Kenshin den Winter in einem kleinen Dorf, das ein tödliches Geheimnis verbirgt. Wird er seinen Schwur, nie wieder zu töten, halten können? [Übersetzung]
1. Prolog

The Will Of The Rurouni 

_Written by_: Hitokiri Gentatsu (reverseblade@hotmail.com)

_Homepage: _http://www.geocities.com/SakabatouZanbatou

_Translated by_: Lexa (yatenshi@web.de)

_Standard-Disclaimer_: die Charas gehören alle dem Gott, der sie erfunden hat- Nobuhiro Watsuki, und mit dieser Story verdient niemand auch nur einen Cent... wär ja auch zu schön *sigh* und geschrieben hab das Ding nicht ich, sondern Gentatsu-sama. Wenn ihr Fragen, Kritik, Anregungen etc. für sie habt, schreibt ihr ne Email- aber auf Englisch. Wenn es sich aber um Rechtschreib- oder Grammatik-Fehler handelt, tretet nur mir in den Allerwertesten, klar?

_Von:_ März 2002     _Bis:_ Dezember 2002

_Hinweis_: Es werden einige japanische Wörter oder Fachbegriffe verwendet. Ein Verzeichnis dazu findet ihr am Ende jedes Kapitels. Sollte ich welche vergessen haben, fragt mich!

_Spoiler_: einige Winz- Spoiler auf Kenshins Zeit als Hitokiri (bei den meisten handelt es sich allerdings um Flashbacks, die nie in der Serie vorkommen). Des weiteren in der Mitte und am Ende einige größere Spoiler zu dem riesigen Flashback in Band 18/19 bzw. der ersten OVA... Wem der Name „Tomoe" etwas sagt, für den dürfte die Story keine Spoiler enthalten

_Zusammenfassung_: Während seiner frühen Wanderjahre kommt Kenshin in ein Dorf, das ein dunkles Geheimnis verbirgt... Wird Kenshin seinem Schwur, nie wieder zu töten, treu bleiben, oder zwingen ihn die Ereignisse, wieder zum Attentäter zu werden?

_Special Thanks: _gehen an Matt_love für's Test-lesen und kritisieren, an Gentatsu-sama, dass sie mir erlaubt hat, die Story zu übersetzen und an Ran, die mir in den Hintern trat als ich kurz davor war das ganze aufzugeben ^^

Ich habe mein bestes gegeben, die Story so authentisch und gut wie möglich zu übersetzen. Hoffentlich gefällt es euch! 

(PS: Wenn ich das mal so sagen darf, richtig spannend wird es erst ab Kapitel 4... wegen den darauffolgenden Kapiteln hab ich die Story eigentlich auch übersetzt XD)

Prolog: Meiji 2. November 12, 1869 

„Ein Mann, der nicht zu seinen Überzeugungen steht, ist ein Jammerlappen." 

Saito Hajime, Episode 49, (untertitelt)

„Etwa eine Meile diesen Pfad hinauf ist ein kleines Gehöft." Erklärte der ältere Herr ruhig. „Die Leute dort sind normalerweise immer bereit, Essen für Arbeit zu geben." 

„Arigato, Mazumoto-dono." Der rothaarige Jugendliche verbeugte sich respektvoll vor dem Mann, drehte sich um und ging auf den Pfad zu, den Mazumoto ihm gewiesen hatte. 

„Nein, ich bin es, der dir danken sollte. Wenn du nicht vorbeigekommen wärst… wenn du nicht unsere Schreie gehört und diese Schläger aufgehalten hättest, wären meine Enkelin und ich jetzt tot. Ich war ein Samurai, aber…"

Der junge Mann verharrte und drehte leicht den Kopf, so dass er den Älteren mit einem traurigen, violetten Auge betrachten konnte. ‚Wenn er nur wüsste… ob er mir dann auch so dankbar wäre?' 

„Nicht der Rede wert, jeder andere hätte an meiner Stelle das Gleiche tun können." Jetzt drehte er sich noch einmal ganz zu Mazumoto herum und sah ihn mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Ich muss euch bitten zu vergessen, dass ihr mich gesehen habt. Es gibt Leute, die nach mir suchen, und ich möchte nicht gefunden werden. Wenn sie herausfänden, dass ihr wisst, wo ich bin, würdet ihr und eure Familie in Gefahr geraten, und das kann ich nicht zulassen. Versteht ihr?" 

Mazumoto musterte den jungen Mann vor sich, bemerkte die Kreuznarbe auf dessen linker Wange und das rote Haar, und nickte. Ihm fiel auch auf, das in den Augen des Jungen mehr Leid und Einsamkeit zu erkennen war, als jemand in seinem Alter erfahren haben sollte. Ein Leid, das er gut verstand. 

„Ich muss euch nochmals für eure Freundlichkeit danken," sagte Kenshin und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich wünsche euch und eurer Familie Frieden und Gesundheit." 

Mazumoto beobachtete, wie Kenshin dem Pfad folgte, den er ihm gezeigt hatte, und lächelte. 

„Viel Glück, Himura-san," rief er Kenshin hinterher. „Ich hoffe du findest irgendwo auf diesem Pfad, was du suchst, und möge Frieden in dein unruhiges Herz kommen," flüsterte er dem früheren Hitokiri nach. 

Mazumoto drehte sich um und begann nach Hause zu laufen, tief in Gedanken an seine eigene Vergangenheit. 

„Ich bin dort gewesen, wo du jetzt bist, Himura-san. Es ist ein steiniger Pfad, den du dich entschieden hast zu gehen. Ich verstehe das nur zu gut. Du wirst nur Frieden finden, wenn du dich mit dem, was du warst und getan hast, abfindest. Wenn nicht, dann…" 

Mazumoto sah den früheren Hitokiri Battosai nie wieder, aber er würde sich immer an diese Begegnung erinnern.

*

Kenshin saß vor einem Feuer im Wald ganz in der Nähe des Bauernhofs, von dem Mazumoto gesprochen hatte. Kenshin wusste, dass es leicht er in wenigen Stunden bis dorthin schaffen könnte, aber er hatte sich entschieden, noch eine Nacht unter den Sternen zu verbringen bevor er sich für den Winter niederließ. Er blickte hinauf zum Himmel und seufzte. 

Seit fast einem Jahr war er ein Rurouni und wanderte, wohin ihn sein Herz trieb. In dieser Zeit hatte er vielen Leuten das Leben gerettet und sie von bösen Männern beschützt, die versuchten sie auszunutzen, aber in seinem Herzen fühlte er keine Veränderung. Der Hitokiri tobte immer noch in ihm, und seine Seele wurde immer noch von den Taten seiner Vergangenheit gequält. Schlimmer aber noch war, das seine Vergangenheit es immer schaffte, ihn einzuholen. Es machte auch keinen Unterschied, dass mehrere Wochenreisen zwischen ihm und seinem vergangenen Leben in Kioto lagen. Es schien egal zu sein, dass das Schwert, das er trug, nicht länger das eines Hitokiri war. Es war ganz genauso, wie er es befürchtet hatte: die Leute wussten wer er war, oder vermuteten es zumindest. Wegen seiner Vergangenheit wurde er nirgends lange geduldet, und in seinem Herzen wusste er, das er nie die Chance erhalten würde, Frieden zu finden oder zu beweisen, dass mehr an ihm war als das dunkle Erbe des Hitokiri Battosai. Es klebte zu viel Blut an seinen Händen. Frieden war nichts, auf das er hoffen konnte oder das er gar verdiente. Das einzige, was er tun konnte, war zu versuchen Buße zu tun. Aber er fühlte in seinem Herzen, dass sein Leben nichts bedeutete, dass es egal war ob er lebte oder starb. 

Bis vor 6 Monaten hatte er versucht seine Identität vor anderen zu verbergen, denn er glaubte dass er durch seine eigenen Verdienste ihre Anerkennung gewinnen konnte, ohne seine Vergangenheit ins Spiel zu bringen. Mittlerweile aber wusste er, dass es eine idiotische Vorstellung gewesen war, also hatte er aufgehört, seine Narbe zu verstecken. Es war gleichgültig, denn schließlich und endlich fanden die Leute immer heraus wer er war, was er  auch tat um seine Vergangenheit zu verbergen. Dann wurde er aufgefordert oder gezwungen, zu gehen. Meist jedoch zog er von selbst weiter, bevor man es ihm befahl. Er verstand gut, warum die Leute ihn baten zu gehen. Er mochte es nicht, und der Hitokiri in ihm mochte es sogar noch weniger, aber er würde nicht die Leben von denen in Gefahr bringen, die ihm geholfen hatten. Sogar wenn das bedeutete, dass er in Regen oder Schnee schlafen musste. 

Das Leben auf der Straße war schwierig und wurde es immer mehr, als die Monate vergingen. Auch wenn er oft unter freiem Himmel nächtigen musste, konnte er jetzt immerhin den Lehren seines Meister so folgen, wie es sein sollte. Und vielleicht würde er eines Tages für seine Verbrechen büßen können.  

„Wenn es überhaupt etwas wie Buße für einen wie mich geben kann… ich habe das getan, weil ich glaubte, ich würde damit eine neue und bessere Welt zu schaffen, aber die ganze Zeit über fühlte es sich falsch an. Die ganze Zeit war ich nicht mehr als ein Mörder, eine Kreatur der Schatten, die Angst und Schrecken verbreitete, und jetzt zahle ich den Preis für diese Jahre des Blutvergießens. Ich bin so allein wie die Witwen und Waisen, die ich mit meinem Schwert geschaffen habe." 

Er starrte in die Flammen und dachte an alles, was er in den vergangenen Monaten getan und gesehen, an die Lektionen, die er in dieser Zeit gelernt hatte. Die meiste Zeit war er von einem Ort zum anderen gezogen und hatte den Leute geholfen, denen er begegnete. Gelegentlich hatte er, um sich zu ernähren, eine Stellung angenommen. Bei den meisten hatte es sich um häusliche Arbeit gehandelt, nur wenige hatten etwas mit dem Krieg zu tun gehabt. Aber er hatte auch einige Leibwächteraufträge angenommen; keiner davon hatte ihm Glück gebracht, wenn die Männer, die er beschützte, herausfanden, wer er war. Der letzte vor über einem Monat war mit Abstand der schlimmste gewesen. 

Er verzog das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung seiner letzten Leibwächter-Stelle. Von dem Moment an, in dem er den Posten angenommen hatte, hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt, obwohl es ein angesehener Mann gewesen war, der ihn angeheuert hatte. Kurayami Hisoka war ein Mitglied der Bakufu gewesen und arbeitete jetzt als Beamter der Meiji-Regierung. Kenshin hatte sich als Elite-Leibwächter verpflichtet, ohne zu merken, dass sein Auftraggeber nur an seinen Fähigkeiten interessiert war. Nach nur wenigen Tagen in Kurayamis Diensten hatte er herausgefunden, dass der Mann nicht war, was er nach außen hin zu sein vorgab. 

Er war so korrupt wie nur möglich und hatte seine Stellung dadurch erreicht, dass er alle tötete, die ihm im Weg standen. Und er hatte Kenshin nicht als Leibwächter angeheuert. Stattdessen wollte er ihn als Mitglied für seinen Attentäter-Ring gewinnen. Er hoffte, die stärksten Hitokiri der Bakumatsu zu versammeln, die jetzt, da die meisten Kämpfe vorbei waren, nichts mit sich und ihren Fähigkeiten anzufangen wussten. Die meisten der Männer in dieser Elite- Wache hatten grausames, sogar sadistisches Vergnügen am Töten gefunden. Kenshin konnte ihren Anblick oder den Geruch von Blut, der ständig um sie herum waberte, nicht ertragen. Selbst auf der Höhe seiner Zeit als Hitokiri hatte er nie Gefallen am Töten gefunden. Kenshin war gegangen, nachdem er sie bewusstlos geschlagen und einen Hinweis über sie für die Polizei hinterlassen hatte. 

Korruption war nichts neues für ihn. Er wusste, dass es in der Regierung korrupte Männer gab, die vor nichts zurückschreckten um Macht über andere zu erlangen. Jede Regierung, egal wie edel ihre Absichten sein mochten, hatte ihren Anteil an Korruption, und er hatte nie geglaubt dass die neugebildete Meiji-Regierung unberührt davonkommen würde. Worüber er sich bei Kurayami wirklich Sorgen gemacht hatte war nicht seine korrupte Natur oder die schlechten Männer die sich um ihn versammelt hatten, sondern vielmehr die Gefühle, die solche Dinge in ihm wachriefen. Er war vorsichtig gewesen und hatte Kurayami und seine Anhänger nur niedergeschlagen. Der Hitokiri in ihm aber hatte das Böse dieser Männer gesehen und verlangt, sie zu töten. Er hatte wieder den schwarzen Strom der Rage des Attentäters in sich gefühlt, doch der Rurouni in seinem Herzen hatte, wenn auch nur sehr knapp , gesiegt. 

Er hatte die Stadt so schnell wie möglich verlassen und seitdem keinen weiteren Leibwächterauftrag angenommen, egal wie hungrig er war. Er fürchtete, dass er das nächste Mal nicht fähig sein würde, den Hitokiri vom Töten abzuhalten. 

Obwohl es bereits ein Jahr her war, dass er die Klinge des Hitokiris auf seinem letzten Schlachtfeld zurückgelassen hatte, kämpfte Kenshin immer noch mit ihrem Erbe. Der Hitokiri tobte immer noch in seinem Herzen. Battosai war nicht tot, und wünschte sich nichts mehr als wieder Blut fließen zu sehen. Er wollte wieder die Macht spüren, die die Angst von anderen ihm erweckt hatte, wenn er in ihre Gesichter sah, wenige Momente bevor sein Schwert ihr Leben beendete. Die Stimme des Hitokiri rief ihn, flüsterte in seinem Hinterkopf wann immer er sein Sakkabato zog um zu kämpfen. Der Hitokiri erinnerte ihn jede Nacht daran, wer er wirklich war und was er getan hatte. In den letzten Monaten hatte es Zeiten gegeben, in denen er diesen Teil seiner selbst kaum hatte unter Kontrolle halten können. In diesen Zeiten hatte er sich seinen Schwur wiederholt.

„Wenn die Kämpfe gewonnen sind, werde ich nie wieder töten... nie wieder." 

Er hatte diesen Schwur Tomoe und sich gegenüber geleistet. Er war das einzige aus seiner Vergangenheit, das er behalten wollte, und dieser Schwur sollte die Grundlage für sein Leben in der Meiji-Ära sein. Für dieses Ziel hatte er das tödliche Schwert abgelegt und seinen alten Namen sowie sein altes Leben in Kioto hinter sich gelassen. Nie wieder würde er dorthin zurückkehren. Aber selbst nach einem Jahr hatte er es noch nicht geschafft, diesen Teil seiner selbst, der im Chaos des Kiotos der Bakumatsu-Zeit geboren worden war, wegzusperren. Dieser Teil namens Hitokiri Battosai war immer noch bei ihm und würde es bleiben, solange er lebte. Er war nicht so einfach abzulegen wie ein beschädigtes Schwert oder ein abgetragenes Kleidungsstück. 

Und dennoch... 

Es musste einen Weg geben, den Mörder in ihm zu kontrollieren, die Wut des Hitokiri zu mäßigen, bevor sie in die neue Welt des Friedens gelassen wurde. Wenn das je passieren sollte, wären sein Schwur und alles was er versucht hatte zu tun, bedeutungslos. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass der Schwur bedeutungslos wurde. Er war zu wichtig. 

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass das passiert.", dachte er erbittert. „Ich werde einen Weg finden, diesen Teil von mir zu kontrollieren. Ich muss es einfach." 

Er starrte weiter in die Flammen und fragte sich, wohin dieser Pfad ihn führen würde, und ob er an seinem Ziel ein klein wenig Frieden finden konnte. 

„Bitte, ich brauche die Chance mich eine Weile auszuruhen. Nur das..." 

Er brauchte Ruhe. Müde und völlig erschöpft hüllte er sich in ein paar Decken und lehnte sich gegen einen Baum, das Sakkabato ruhte auf seiner Schulter. Er schloss die Augen und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

~~~

_Glossary:_

_Arigato: jap. danke _

_-dono: jap., veraltete Form von –san _

_-san: jap., höfliches Namensanhängsel, etwa „Frau", „Fräulein", oder, in diesem Fall, „Herr" _

_Samurai- japanischer Schwertkämpfer, zumeist im Dienste eines Lehnsherren_

_Rurouni: jap., Vagabund, Wanderer (der Originaltitel des Mangas heißt übrigens „Rurouni Kenshin", nur so als Anmerkung)_

_Hitokiri: jap., Attentäter, Auftragsmörder (Kenshins „Berufsbezeichnung" während der Restauration)_

_Sakkabato: jap. Schwert mit verkehrter Klinge (Kenshins Schwert)_


	2. Der HirayoshiHof

Kapitel 1: Der Hirayoshi-Hof 

„Ich habe meinen alten Namen vor langer Zeit in Kioto weggeworfen..."

Himura Kenshin, Rurouni Kenshin- Episode 15

Er wurde geweckt durch das Zwitschern der Vögel. Sein Kopf zuckte hoch und seine Hand fuhr zum Griff des Schwertes, das gegen seine Schulter lehnte. Angespannt und heftig atmend sah er sich um, um herauszufinden, woher das Schwerterklirren stammte, das er im Halbschlaf gehört hatte. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen. 

„Es war nur ein Traum. Nur wieder ein Alptraum." Kenshin nahm mehrere tiefe Atemzüge.  Langsam beruhigte sich sein rasendes Herz wieder, auch wenn die Bilder immer noch in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten. 

--- Er war wieder in Kioto gewesen, die Straßen rot vom Blut derer, die er getötet hatte. Es war eine dunkle Nacht mit einem blutroten Vollmond, Shinsengumi umzingelten ihn. Sie alle waren versessen darauf, ihn zu töten, oder zumindest so schwer zu verwunden, dass sie ihn festsetzen konnten. Obwohl sie keine wirkliche Chance gegen ihn hatten, waren sie dumm genug es zu versuchen, sogar nachdem er sie davor gewarnt hatte. Immer noch konnte Kenshin ihre überraschten Gesichter sehen, als sie aufgeschlitzt wurden, und immer noch konnte er das Leid in seinem Herzen spüren, als er sie fallen sah. Er drehte sich um und lief die Straße hinab, vorsichtig, um nicht in das Blut zu treten, das den Boden bedeckte. Das Blut seiner Opfer sollte ihn nie körperlich berühren, auch wenn er es bei jedem Mord seine Seele beflecken fühlte. 

„Ich hoffe ihr findet Glück im nächsten Leben.", flüsterte er ihnen zu als er zwischen den auf der Straße verstreuten Körpern hindurchging. Sein Kopf war gesenkt, und sein Herz voll mit dem Leid und dem Schmerz, den er jedes Mal wahrnahm wenn er gezwungen war zu töten.--- 

Kenshin blinzelte mehrmals, der Traum verblasste langsam, während er sich bereit machte weiterzuziehen. Er versicherte sich, dass das Feuer völlig gelöscht war und verwischte jegliche Spuren seines Aufenthalts. Er wusste, dass Leute nach ihm suchten, Leute der neugeformten Meiji-Regierung. Auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, weshalb sie nach ihm suchten, eines wusste er ganz sicher: er wollte von niemandem gefunden werden. Nicht von seinem Meister Hiko, der ihm klar erklärt hatte, dass er, wenn er ging, es besser nicht wagen sollte zurückzukehren. Nicht von seinen Feinden, die ihn töten wollten. Und auch nicht von der Regierung, die er geholfen hatte zu schaffen. Er wollte weder in die Gefechte verwickelt werden, die immer noch stattfanden, noch einen Regierungsposten dafür, dass er unzählige Morde begangen hatte. 

Deshalb hatte er sich für dieses abgelegene Gebiet entschieden, um den Winter hier zu verbringen. Es war weit weg von den Hauptschauplätzen der Kämpfe, vielleicht hatte man hier noch nicht von ihm gehört. Und wenn in den Bergen um dieses Tal der Schnee fiel, war es völlig von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten. Niemand würde ihn hier finden. 

„Keiner weiß, wohin ich ging, und keiner weiß das ich hier bin, außer Mazumoto. Ich sollte hier eine Weile sicher sein, wenn ich nur vorsichtig genug bin mich nicht zu verraten. Hier weiß niemand, wer ich bin, und mit etwas Glück werden sie mich nicht erkennen." 

Aber wie lange kannst du dich sicher fühlen? Über kurz oder lang werden sie herausfinden, wer du bist, und wir werden wieder weiterziehen müssen. Das kalte Flüstern des Hitokiri in seinem Geist ließ Kenshin einen Schauer den Rücken herunter rieseln. 

Die Worte ignorierend, klopfte er den Schmutz von seiner abgetragenen und ausgeblichenen Kleidung. Er versuchte, die Stimme bei Seite zu schieben und die Wahrheit zu verdrängen, die der Hitokiri in ihm sprach. 

Du weißt das ich recht habe, und dennoch glaubst du immer noch an diesen Unsinn vom Hitokiri, der nicht tötet.

„Ich bin ein Rurouni, kein Hitokiri. Hitokiri Battosai ‚starb' bei Toba und Fushimi. Ich habe einen Schwur geleistet, und ich beabsichtige ihn auch zu halten!", dachte er entschlossen, während er weiterlief. 

Du vergisst, das ich ein Teil von dir bin. Ich weiß genau, dass wir diese Männer vor einem Monat töten wollten!

Kenshin konnte nicht verleugnen, dass diese Worte wahr waren. Für einen Moment hatte selbst er ihr Blut fließen sehen wollen, aber er hatte sich und den Hitokiri davon abgehalten. 

„Aber ich habe es nicht getan, und das ist der Unterschied zwischen uns. Ich habe einen Schwur geleistet, nie wieder zu töten, und ich habe dieses Schwert angenommen. Ich werde mein Wort halten." Wieder versuchte er, die Stimme verdrängen. 

Egal was du tust, es wird immer Leute geben, die dir nicht vergeben können. Und ich werde immer bei dir sein. Du kannst versuchen, mich hinter der Maske des Rurouni zu verstecken, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass du im Grunde deines Herzens ein Hitokiri bist. Nichts kann diese Tatsache ändern. Am Ende werden die Leute immer erfahren, mit wem sie es zu tun haben. Du wirst mich nicht für immer wegsperren können! flüsterte die Stimme, als sie langsam verhallte. 

„Aber ich werde es trotzdem versuchen. Ich werde einen Weg finden, dich zu kontrollieren, anstatt dass du mich kontrollierst." 

Kenshin schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn wieder zu klären und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die Straße vor ihm. Es war mehr ein Trampelpfad als eine wirkliche Straße. Je weiter er dem Weg folgte, desto dünner wurden die Bäume, bis er den Waldrand erreicht hatte. Dort blieb er für einen Moment stehen und nahm das Bild in sich auf, das sich ihm bot. 

Um ihn herum standen hohe Berge, als würden sie das Tal beschützen. Das Tal selbst war in eine Decke aus Nebel gehüllt, so dicht, dass er außer vagen Konturen nichts erkennen konnte. In seiner Nähe schien ein kleines Dorf zu sein. Er konnte den Rauch von mehreren Feuerstellen riechen und hörte Leute, die einander riefen. 

„Der Hof ist etwas außerhalb des Dorfes, hat Mazumoto gesagt." Kenshin sah sich nach einem Weg um, der ihn zu dem Dorf und dem Bauernhof dahinter führen würde. „Hoffentlich hatte er Recht damit, dass sie Hilfe brauchen. So spät im Jahr kann ich sonst nirgendwo hin."

*

Die Nacht war hereingebrochen, und Kenshin saß auf der Veranda des Hauses der Hirayoshis. Die ersten Sterne tauchten am Himmel auf. Er wandte seine Augen nicht von ihnen ab, auch als er die zwei jüngsten Hirayoshi- Kinder nach ihm rufen hörte. Er lächelte leicht, als er ihre aufgeregten Stimmen vernahm, und fragte sich erneut, warum Kinder stets versuchten, seine Freunde zu werden. Wohin er auch ging, und wo er auch blieb, die Kinder folgten ihm immer. Es war nicht anders gewesen, als er heute morgen angekommen war.

*

Er hatte den Bauernhof gerade erreicht, als die Morgensonne den Nebel vertrieben hatte. Während er sich umsah, fühlte er plötzlich an den Hof seiner Eltern erinnert, als er ein Kind war. Für einen kurzen Moment blitzte die Erinnerung an seine Kindheit auf, dann war sie wieder verschwunden. Als nächstes kam ihm der „Hof" in den Sinn, den er in Otsu „besessen" hatte, aber er unterdrückte rasch die Erinnerung und blickte sich genauer stattdessen um. Er befand sich auf einem wohlhabenden Bauerngehöft. Während er sich nach jemandem umsah, der ihn zum Besitzer dieses Hofes bringen konnte, spürte er plötzlich ein Zupfen an seinem Ärmel. Er blickte nach unten und direkt in die Augen eines etwa fünfjährigen Mädchens mit dunklen Haaren und Augen. Er lächelte. 

„Hallo, Kleine.", sagte er freundlich, als er sich hinkniete um auf ihrer Augenhöhe zu sein. „Wohnst du hier?" 

Das Mädchen nickte und sah ernst zu ihm herauf. 

„Würdest du mich zu meinem Vater bringen?" 

Ein weiteres stummes Nicken, und das Mädchen hatte seine Hand genommen. Er stand auf um mit ihr zu gehen, und sie zupfte wieder an seinem Ärmel. 

„Hübsch," sagte sie und deutete auf sein Haar, das der Wind in sein Gesicht trieb. 

Er lächelte sie an, und für einen Moment liefen sie schweigend. Das Mädchen hing an seiner Hand und brabbelte vor sich hin. Kenshin entspannte sich ein wenig, auch wenn sein Herz immer noch in seiner Brust hämmerte. Es mochte abwegig sein, aber es bestand dennoch die Chance, das sie ihn erkennen und wegschicken würden. Die Chance bestand und würde immer bestehen. 

„Ich sollte versuchen, so unbedrohlich wie möglich zu wirken," dachte er als er die unschuldige und friedliche Maske des Rurouni aufsetzte. 

Auf halbem Weg zum Haus blieb das Mädchen stehen und zupfte wieder an seinem Ärmel. „Müde... hoch, bitte.", bat sie, die Arme nach ihm ausgestreckt. 

Kenshin lächelte und hob sie vorsichtig hoch. Das Mädchen kicherte, dann fasste sie nach seinem Haar, das er jetzt im Nacken zusammengebunden trug. Es war etwas kürzer, denn Anfang des Jahres hatte er es in einem vergeblichen Versuch, Verfolger abzuschütteln, abgeschnitten. Jetzt war es gerade lang genug, um es in einem kurzen Pferdeschwanz zu tragen. 

Vorsichtig berührte das Mädchen sein Haar und lächelte ihn an, und ihr Lächeln schien Kenshin so hell wie die Mittagssonne. 

„Hübsches Rot!" sagte sie mich einem Kichern, als sie sich eine Handvoll schnappte und über ihr Gesicht rieb. 

Kenshin versuchte sich nicht zu bewegen, damit sie es ihm nicht aus Versehen ausriss. Das Mädchen kicherte, dann sah sie in seine Augen. Ihre eigenen weiteten sich überrascht. 

„Oh! Hübsche, hübsche Augen. Traurige Augen..." Plötzlich umarmte sie ihn, und Kenshin erstarrte. Das Mädchen schien es nicht zu bemerken. 

„Alles besser," sagte sie und nickte, um diese Tatsache zu bestätigen. „Jetzt alles besser." 

Kenshin wünschte sich, seine Sorgen könnte mit so einer einfachen Geste genommen werden. 

„Wie heißt du, Kleine?" „Runiko.",  antwortete sie, als sie wieder nach seinem Haar fasste und sanft daran zupfte.

„Ich sollte dich wieder zu deinen Eltern bringen, Runiko-chan." Sie nickte zustimmend, und er lief wieder los. Innerlich aber fragte er sich, ob es ihm gelingen würde, sie zu überzeugen ihn bleiben zu lassen, und wie lange er das überhaupt konnte.

*

Es stellte sich heraus, das die Hirayoshis nicht Runikos Eltern, sondern ihre Großeltern waren. Ihre Eltern waren beide tot, und sie und ihre Geschwister waren Waisen. Ihr Vater hatte in Toba und Fushimi gekämpft und war an seinen Wunden gestorben, ihre Mutter war bereits zwei Jahre davor von einer Krankheit dahingerafft worden. Runiko und ihre Geschwister wurden von den Eltern ihres Vaters aufgezogen. 

Kenshin runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Vor seinem inneren Augen sah er wieder die blutgetränkte, mit dem Rauch der Gewehre und Kanonen verhangene Erde, die Toba und Fushimi gewesen war. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals mit jemandem namens Hirayoshi die Klingen gekreuzt zu haben. Aber er war sich manchmal unsicher über die Namen einiger der Männer, die er getötet hatte, auch wenn er sich an jeden Kampfschauplatz und jedes Gesicht erinnerte. 

„Am besten ich erwähne gar nicht, dass ich in Toba und Fushimi war. Es würde nur unnötige Fragen nach sich ziehen." 

Er hatte ihnen seinen wahren Namen gesagt, denn er hielt es für das Beste, in diesem Punkt nicht zu lügen. Sonst aber hatte er ihnen nur wenig erzählt, außer dass er ein Rurouni auf der Suche nach einer Bleibe war, und das Mazumoto ihm von dem Hof erzählt hatte. Sie hatten seine Hilfe gern angenommen und seine Geschichte akzeptiert, ohne weiter nachzufragen. Kenshin war dankbar dafür, denn er hatte schon unangenehme und schmerzhafte Fragen befürchtet. 

Er senkte den Kopf und hörte, wie Runiko und ihr jüngerer Bruder Toma versuchten, sich an ihn heranzuschleichen. Obwohl er über ihre Possen lächelte, zeigte er nicht, dass er von ihrer Gegenwart wusste. Hinter sich konnte er sie flüstern hören, und hätte fast gelacht. 

„Leise, Toma, oder er wird uns hören!", befahl Runiko mit der ganzen Autorität einer älteren Schwester. 

Toma hielt ihr den Mund zu und schlich sich auf Zehenspitzen näher an Kenshin heran. Kenshins Lächeln wurde breiter, und er schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf hängen. Sein Haar verdeckte sein Gesicht und er stellte sich schlafend. Einen Moment, bevor sie ihn ansprangen, konnte er spüren, wie sie sich anspannten. Sie packten ihn an den Armen und quietschten vor Lachen, dass Kenshin lächeln musste. 

„Wir haben ihn, Toma!" 

„Los, halt ihn fest!" 

Kenshin zuckte zusammen, als sie sich an seine Arme hängten, und gab einen überraschten Laut von sich. Seine Augen weiteten sich, und verlegen grinsend rieb er sich den Hinterkopf. 

„Ihr habt mich erschreckt, Toma-chan und Runiko-chan!" Er lächelte wieder, und sie lachten. 

Dann nahm er ihre Hände und stand auf. „Ihr solltet schon lange im Bett sein." 

Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Haus, wo ein Diener Kenshin die Beiden abnahm und in ihre Zimmer brachte. Toma drehte sich noch einmal um und winkte ihm zu. Kenshin lächelte und winkte zurück. Für einen Moment fühlte er sich entspannt und friedlich. Aus einem Grund, den er selbst nicht kannte, riefen Kinder immer diese Reaktion in ihm hervor. 

Er wollte eben in sein Zimmer zurückkehren, als er ganz in der Nähe eine Gegenwart spürte, eine kraftvolle Aura, die ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam. Kenshins Augen verengten sich und nahmen einen goldenen Glanz an. Alarmiert überprüfte er die Halle mit seinen kampferprobten Sinnen, seine Hand am Griff seines Schwertes. Doch so plötzlich wie die Aura aufgetaucht war, so plötzlich war sie wieder spurlos verschwunden. Der Hitokiri in ihm war aus seinem Schlummer aufgeschreckt. 

Jemand ist uns gefolgt. Wie müssen ihn finden, bevor er uns findet! 

Kenshin ignorierte die Stimme, überprüfte die Umgebung jedoch noch einmal, bevor er in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte. Jetzt war nichts mehr zu spüren, aber für einen Moment hatte es geschienen.... 

Jemand beobachtete uns! Er weiß... Battosais Stimme hallte in seinem Kopf wieder, als er sich auf der Fensterbank niederließ und die Augen schloss, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. 

„Niemand weiß es und niemand kann uns gefolgt sein. Es ist sicher hier." Er schob die Stimme beiseite, aber Battosai weigerte sich, still zu sein. 

Wenn wir nichts tun, wird er uns finden. Wir sollten ihn suchen, jetzt, bevor es zu spät ist! 

„Ich sollte hier bleiben. Wir wissen nicht, ob er immer noch hier ist, wir wissen noch nicht einmal, wer ‚er' überhaupt ist. Ich habe versprochen, hier auszuhelfen, und ich werde mein Wort halten, egal was du sagst.", dachte er entschlossen. 

Battosai murrte widerspenstig, bevor er mit einem letzten Gedanken in die Dunkelheit zurückglitt. 

Was passiert, wenn Hirayoshi-san herausfindet, wer du bist? Du weißt ganz genau, dass wir dann gezwungen sein werden, zu gehen. Was, wenn es das ist, was der Feind will? 

„Hirayoshi wird keinen Grund haben zu vermuten, dass ich nicht das bin, was ich zu sein scheine. Ich werde noch vorsichtiger sein als bisher. Und wenn der Feind mich aus der Reserve locken will... diesen Gefallen werde ich ihm nicht tun." Er öffnete seine violetten Augen und sah aus dem Fenster. Dann glitt sein Blick zu seinem Sakkabato, dass an seinem üblichen Platz gegen seine Schulter lehnte. „Und das bedeutet kein Schwerttraining." 

Bei dem Gedanken runzelte er die Stirn. Wenn er hier blieb, würde er für mehrere Monate nicht trainieren können, und in dieser Zeit würden seine Fähigkeiten nachlassen. Deshalb übten alle Samurai täglich, um ihre Fähigkeiten scharf zu halten. Aber nach diesem letzten Ereignis würde er das nicht riskieren. Der Hitokiri rührte sich wieder. 

„Ich habe keine andere Wahl. Wenn ich über den Winter hier bleiben will, muss ich alle Abzeichen des Krieges beiseite legen. Dazu gehören morgendliches Schwerttraining, und dazu gehört auch, mein Schwert in der Öffentlichkeit zu tragen. 

Das können wir nicht tun! Ohne Schwert sind wir schutzlos! Wir brauchen ein Schwert um uns sicher zu fühlen, sogar ein Schwert mit so einer idiotischen Klinge, wie du es trägst.

„Es ist das einzige, was ich tun kann. Ich muss hier ausruhen. Zumindest eine Weile muss ich an einem Ort bleiben, bevor ich weiterziehe. Ich brauche etwas Frieden, und werde tun was nötig ist, um ihn zu finden, auch wenn es nur vorrübergehend ist. Ich brauche Zeit um nachzudenken." 

Battosai murrte wieder, aber er zog sich in die Schatten zurück. Kenshin sah wieder zu den Sternen und fragte sich, ob es eine weise Entscheidung war, hier zu bleiben. Durch seine Anwesenheit brachte er Hirayoshi und seine Familie in Gefahr, und doch... er brauchte die Ruhe. 

„Ich muss das tun. Ich muss hier bleiben. Die einzige andere Möglichkeit wäre, mir ein Bett im Schnee zu machen und zu versuchen, die nächste Stadt zu erreichen. Nein. Ich werde den ganzen Winter über hier bleiben. Ich werde meine Arbeit erledigen. Ich muss nur vorsichtig sein. Hier wird es nicht werden wie das letzte Mal." 

Er schloss die Augen, sah wieder, was an dem letzten Ort geschehen war, an dem er versucht hatte länger zu bleiben, und schauderte bei dem Anblick. Die Einwohner hatten ihn und die Familie, die ihm geholfen hatte, aus der Stadt gejagt, als sie herausfanden, dass er der Hitokiri Battosai war. Er hatte versucht, den Masahiros zu einem neuen Wohnort zu verhelfen, aber sie hatten seine Hilfe zurückgewiesen. Als er wegging, hatten sie ihn verflucht und gedroht, die Polizei über seinen Aufenthaltsort zu informieren. Sie hatten ihre Drohungen wahr gemacht, und mehrere Wochen danach war er von der Polizei verfolgt worden. 

„Und alles wegen einem Fehler. Ein Fehler, der sich hier nicht wiederholen darf." 

Er hatte versucht, eine der Masahiro-Töchter vor einer Bande Yakuza zu beschützen, die sie belästigt hatten. Sie hatten sie nicht in Ruhe gelassen, auch nicht nachdem Kenshin sie gewarnt hatte. Weil sie ziemlich gut mit dem Schwert umgehen konnten, hatte er einige seiner bekannteren Techniken anwenden müssen um sie zu besiegen. Der Kampf endetet damit, dass alle Yakuza in verschiedenen Stadien der Bewusstlosigkeit am Boden lagen und Kenshins Augen golden glühten. Als er sich beruhigt hatte, drehte er sich um, und sah den älteren Bruder des Mädchens, der gerade aus dem Krieg zurückgekehrt war, dort stehen. Dessen überraschter Blick wandelte sich rasch zu rasender Wut, als er erkannte, wen er vor sicht hatte. Er schrie Battosais Namen und zog sein Schwert, um anzugreifen. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung hatte Kenshin den Mann entwaffnet, aber die Leute hatten ihn bereits gesehen. 

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass das noch einmal passiert." Er blickte zu den Sternen. „Bitte lasst mich ein wenig Frieden finden. Das ist alles, was ich verlange. Wenn ich nicht ein bisschen Ruhen kriege, ist es egal ob ich gefunden werde." 

Er schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich gegen den Fensterrahmen, sein Schwert ruhte am normalen Platz. Bald fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf mit Träumen von der Vergangenheit, einer dunklen, schattigen Gasse und um ihn herum der Geruch von Blut.

~~~

_Glossary: _

_-chan: jap. verniedlichendes Anhängsel, für Kinder, Mädchen oder innerhalb von Liebespärchen_

_Yakuza: so was wie die lokale japanische Mafia_

_Otsu: Vorort von Kioto. Für alle, die die erste OVA bzw. die Bände 18/19 des Mangas nicht kennen; dort hat Kenshin als Tarnung mit Tomoe einen kleinen Bauernhof betrieben. Der Rest wäre ein Spoiler ^^_

_Goldene Augen: im Anime wird Kenshin's Wandlung zu Battosai dadurch gekennzeichnet, das sich die normalerweise violette Farbe seiner Augen zu einem glühenden Bernstein-Farbton ändert. Der Autor hat das so verwendet, und ich habe es übernommen._


	3. Frieden

Kapitel 2: Frieden

„Das Schwert ist im Mann."

Altes japanisches Sprichwort 

In den nächsten 2 Wochen nahm Kenshins Tagesablauf einen geregelteren Ablauf an, und zum ersten Mal seit er Kioto verlassen hatte, begann er sich wirklich zu entspannen. Die Hirayoshis waren freundlich zu ihm und behandelten ihn fast wie einen lange verlorenen Sohn, und Katsuo und Mitsuko, die 2 Diener der Familie, respektierten ihn als ihnen höhergestellt, obwohl er Wäsche wusch und Gemüse schnitt. Die Diener, die verheiratet waren, aber nie Kinder gehabt hatten, nahmen ihn unter ihre Fittiche. Sie mochten den höflichen und ruhigen Samurai und fühlten Mitleid für ihn. In seinen violetten Augen hatten sie ein tiefes Leid bemerkt. Irgendetwas hatte das Herz des jungen Mannes tief verwundet. 

„Während des Krieges muss ihm etwas passiert sein." meinte Katsuo nachdenklich eines nachts, lange nachdem Kenshin die Küche verlassen hatte. 

„Der Krieg hat uns den jungen Herrn genommen. Dummer, nutzloser Krieg.", sagte Mitsuko mit einem Anflug von Ärger in der Stimme, dann wurde sie weich: „Aber andere haben auch geliebte Menschen verloren. Ich glaube, Himura-san ist einer dieser Unglücklichen. Ich habe ihn im Schlaf den Namen einer Frau rufen hören."

Obwohl die zwei oft darüber spekulierten, warum Kenshin so traurig schien und warum ein junger Mann, der offensichtlich ein Samurai gewesen war, sich entschieden hatte ein mittel- und herrenloser Ronin zu werden, drangen sie nie in seine Vergangenheit. Kenshin bemerkte ihre Neugier wohl, gab aber nicht mehr Informationen über sich preis außer seinem Namen und der Tatsache, das er für einige Zeit im Krieg gedient hatte. Er wagte es nicht, ihnen mehr zu erzählen; nicht weil er versuchte sich zu verstecken, sondern weil er fürchtete, sie weiter in Gefahr zu bringen. Deshalb hatte er Mazumoto und zahllosen anderen die selbe Warnung gegeben. Aber der Hitokiri in ihm hatte eine andere Vorstellung davon, wie man die, die seine Identität entdeckt hatten, zum Schweigen brachte. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er all die töten, die das herausgefunden hatten, wie er es immer in Kioto getan hatte. Wenn jemand ihn sah oder versuchte zu fliehen, musste er sterben. Jahrelang hatte er so seine Identität als Hitokiri Battosai geschützt. 

Jetzt fand er es schwierig, die Verhaltensweisen, nach denen er einst gelebt hatte, zu ändern. In Kioto hatte es geheißen: töten oder getötet werden, jeder, der deine Arbeit gesehen hat stirbt, egal wer es ist. Die einzige Ausnahme von dieser Regel war Tomoe gewesen. Sie hatte ihn den Attentäter töten sehen, den die Bakufu auf ihn angesetzt hatte, und er wusste dass sie ihn gesehen hatte. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass sie ihn nicht gesehen hatte, denn sie war über und über mit dem Blut dieses Attentäters bespritzt. Der Hitokiri in seinem Kopf hatte ihn angeschrieen, sie zu töten, denn sie hatte ihn gesehen und kannte somit seine Identität. Aber er brachte es nicht über sich, eine unbewaffnete Frau zu töten, egal was sie gesehen hatte. Sie war nicht irgendein bewaffneter Gegner wie der Attentäter und statt sie zu töten, wie der Hitokiri es befahl, war er einmal seinem Herzen gefolgt und hatte sie mit zurück in das Gasthaus genommen. Als er erfuhr, dass sie betrunken gewesen war, hatte er sich in seinen Taten bestätigt gefühlt und der Hitokiri blieb ruhig, auch wenn sie beide wussten dass es nur eine Entschuldigung war. Kenshin wusste, dass sie gesehen hatte was passiert war und Tomoe wusste, dass er wusste, dass sie sich an das Ereignis erinnerte, aber es zählte für keinen von ihnen. Alles was zählte war, dass sie einander gefunden hatten, zwei umschattete Herzen hatten denjenigen gefunden, der ihnen ihr verlorenes Glück zurückgeben konnte. Er hob die Hand zu seiner linken Wange und zog mit dem Finger die kreuzförmige Narbe nach. 

„Tomoe...", flüsterte er, als seine Fingerspitze den Teil der Narbe berührte, den ihr Dolch verursacht hatte. „Ich werde dich nie vergessen... und dich immer lieben." 

Sie war es gewesen, die jene Veränderung in seinem Herzen hervorgerufen hatte. Nur sie hatte das Licht zurück in seine dunkle Seele bringen können, und nur wegen ihr lebte er jetzt. Tomoe hatte ihr Leben gegen das seine eingetauscht, vor 4 langen Jahren. Und deswegen würde er weiter versuchen, ein Leben ohne Töten zu führen, auch wenn es ihn nicht länger kümmerte, ob er lebte oder starb. Er war sich nicht sicher, wann sein Leben angefangen hatte, ihm gleichgültig zu sein. Er wusste nur, dass ihm in den Schatten, in denen er während der Bakumatsu-Zeit gelebt hatte, jeglicher Lebenswille verlorengegangen war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er so viel Blut und Tod gesehen hatte. Irgendwo in dem blutroten Strom, der von seinem Schwert geflossen war, hatte jedes Leben aufgehört, ihm etwas zu bedeuten, sogar sein eigenes. Auch wenn er sich nicht völlig sicher war, wie oder wann es passiert war- auf jeden Fall war es passiert. Sogar jetzt, da der Krieg vorbei war, verspürte er keinerlei Drang weiterzuleben, aber er konnte sein Versprechen ihr gegenüber nicht erfüllen, wenn er jetzt starb. Sein Schwur zu Tomoe war alles, was ihm geblieben war, aber er hoffte, eines Tages seinen Lebenswillen wieder zu finden. Bis dahin würde sein Schwur diesen Platz einnehmen. 

Ein Gedankemuster zu verändern, das so tief verwurzelt war, dass es normal schien, war schwierig. Aber er würde tun, was er ihr versprochen hatte. Nur so konnte er für seine Verbrechen und sein blutgetränktes Schwert büßen. Er würde Tomoes Geschenk des Lebens nicht beschmutzen, indem er seinen Schwur brach. Und genauso wenig würde er sein Schwert des Friedens wieder mit Blut beflecken. Sie hatte Leben für ihn bedeutet und ihn wieder in die Welt der Lebenden gezogen, auch wenn er ihr nur den Tod zurückgegeben hatte. Es war schwer, das Verlangen des Hitokiris zu kontrollieren, aber mit ihrer Erinnerung als seine Führerin würde er es schaffen. Später würde er den Hitokiri in seinem Herzen vielleicht selbst unter Kontrolle halten können, aber nie würde er sie vergessen. 

„Arigato, Tomoe, koishii... für alles." Sein Herz krampfte sich vor Schmerz zusammen und er fühlte eine Träne seine Wange hinabrollen. 

Er senkte den Kopf um seine Augen von Blicken abzuschirmen und wischte sie schnell weg. Er schloss seine Augen und atmete mehrmals tief ein. Dann hob er wieder den Kopf und fuhr fort, das Gemüse fürs Abendessen zu schneiden, ein trauriges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und  einem Ausdruck tiefen Leides in seinen Augen. 

Mitsuko bemerkte das und nickte zu sich. Kenshin bemerkte ihre Bewegung, sah auf und lächelte sie an. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und sah die Traurigkeit in seinen Augen. 

„Ich weiß, du wirst mir jetzt nicht glauben, aber es wird besser werden und der Schmerz wird verblassen, wenn die Jahre vergehen. Die Zeit wird deine Wunden heilen.", flüstere sie. 

Kenshin warf ihr einen durchdringenden Blick zu, und sie sah die ungeweinten Tränen in seinen schwach goldenen Augen. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, erwiderte Mitsuko seinen Blick, und Kenshins Lächeln begann zu zittern. Sein Blick verschwamm, und heiße Tränen tropften auf seine Hände. Er legte das Messer ab und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen, um sie zu trocknen. Mitsuko ging um den Tisch herum und nahm den widerstandslosen Jugendlichen einfach in die Arme, und in diesem Moment konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Kenshin wusste nicht, wie lange er sich an ihrer Schulter ausweinte, aber danach fühlte er sich besser als seit langer Zeit. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er nie um Tomoe geweint hatte, nicht seit dem Tag an dem er Otsu verlassen hatte, um nach Kioto zu gehen, für Jahre des Blutvergießens. Er hatte keine Zeit gehabt, richtig um ihren Tod zu trauern. Die ganze Zeit hatte er das Leid in seinem Herzen gehalten, hatte es nie rausgelassen und vor anderen verborgen. Damals war keine Zeit für Trauer oder Leid gewesen, und während der Bakumatsu-Zeit konnte er sich solche Ablenkung nicht leisten. 

Er sah zu Mitsuko auf und lächelte das erste wirklich Lächeln seit langer Zeit. Der Schmerz in seinem Herzen schien leichter geworden zu sein. 

„Jetzt kann dein Herz die lange Reise der Heilung antreten.", sagte Mitsuko leise. „Und eines Tages wirst du merken, das du wieder leben und lieben kannst." Kenshin bezweifelte zwar, dass das jemals passieren würde, aber er nickte trotzdem. 

„Für jetzt erinnere dich an deine erste Liebe. Wenn die Zeit reif ist, wirst du eine neue Liebe finden und kannst die erste gehen lassen." Sie blickte ihn an und zum ersten Mal sah er ein Leid, ähnlich seinem eigenen, in ihren Augen. 

Sie hat auch ihre erste Liebe verloren, realisierte er erschrocken und er erwiderte die Umarmung. 

„Arigato, Mitsuko-dono. Ich werde an deine Worte denken." Er ließ sie los, und mit einem Nicken beendete er seine Arbeit mit einem ruhigen, ernsten Ausdruck in den Augen. 

Sie lächelte und kehrte zu ihrer eigenen Arbeit zurück, froh, dass sie ihm hatte helfen könne.

*

Nach diesem Ereignis begann Kenshins Leben, ein bisschen weniger dunkel zu scheinen als bisher. Er bereute seine Taten als Hitokiri immer noch sehr, er trauerte immer noch um die, die er getötet hatte und um Tomoe, er fühlte immer noch Angst und Zweifel über seine Zukunft, aber all diese Schwierigkeiten schienen nicht mehr so sehr auf seinem Herzen zu lasten. Er spürte den ersten Anflug von Hoffnung, dass sein Leben wieder neu beginnen würde, dass seine zerrissene Seele eines Tages wieder ganz sein könnte und er irgendwo eine zweite Chance erhalten mochte. 

„Irgendwo werde ich einen Ort finden, an dem meine Vergangenheit nicht zählt und ich wieder ein Zuhause finden kann." 

Der Schnee lag in tiefen Wehen um ihn herum, als er aus dem Fenster seines Zimmers sah. Es war weiß, rein und neu, und zum ersten Mal fühlte er nicht den Schmerz, den Schnee normalerweise mit sich brachte. In der Vergangenheit hatte Schnee für ihn immer Tod bedeutet, aber jetzt sah er sogar in seiner kalten Umarmung Leben. 

Er schloss das Fenster, drehte sich um und verließ sein Zimmer. Er ging in die Küche, um sich zu erkundigen, was er alles vom Markt mitbringen sollte. Die Hirayoshis hatten ihn gebeten, ins Dorf zu gehen, als es zu schneien begann, und mittlerweile war er dort zweimal die Woche ein gewohnter Anblick geworden. Die Händler machten ihm Sonderangebote auf alles, was er kaufte. Das machte die Sache für die Hirayoshis leichter und erlaubte ihm, Süßigkeiten oder Spielzeug für die Kinder mitzubringen, die sich sehr darüber freuten. 

Von Anfang an waren die Dörfler freundlich und offen ihm gegenüber gewesen. Und nach dem anfänglichen Schreck über sein rotes Haar oder, noch öfter, über seine ungewöhnliche Narbe, hatte sie ihn als einen der Ihren angenommen. Sie hatten ihn so bereitwillig aufgenommen, weil er stets höflich und hilfsbereit war, und die Kinder liebten ihn. Er hatte schon drei verlorenen Kindern geholfen, ihre Mütter wiederzufinden. Kenshin war ebenso bescheiden, verlangte keine Belohnung für seine Hilfe, versicherte jedem, dass er es tat weil es seine Aufgabe war anderen zu helfen. 

Ihre Freundlichkeit hatte ihn überrascht und den Hitokiri entnervt, der glaubte, dass es sich um irgendeine Falle handeln müsste. Als die Zeit verging, wurde Kenshin gelassener und die Warnungen des Hitokiri wurden ein schwaches Murmeln in seinem Hinterkopf. Kenshin genoss das veränderte Verhalten ihm gegenüber. Nie zuvor hatte ihn jemand dafür akzeptiert, was er hinter der Maske des Hitokiris und Battosais Namen war. Hier kannte ihn niemand als diese Person, und deshalb konnte er sich hier freier bewegen als sonst wo. 

Kenshins Ankunft im Dorf an diesem Morgen verursachte keine Aufregung, zumindest nicht mehr als die Ankunft von sonst jemandem. Mehrere Händler hatten früh geöffnet und riefen ihm Begrüßungen zu, als er an ihren Ständen vorbeiging. Er wimmelte sie höflich ab und steuerte auf den Laden von Toshihiro zu, wo er sich aufwärmen konnte bevor er seine Einkäufe erledigte. 

Wie immer hatte Toshihiro ein warmes Feuer und eine heiße Tasse Tee für Kenshin, als dieser die Apotheke betrat. Der Laden gehörte eigentlich Toshihiros Vater, dem einzigen Arzt des Dorfes. Hier roch es immer nach einer Mischung aus Kräutern, warmem Tee und Holz vom Kamin. 

„Pünktlich wie immer, Himura-san." 

Kenshin lächelte seinem etwa gleichaltrigen Freund zu und setzte sich neben ihn. Er legte seine Hände um die Tasse, die Toshihiro ihm reichte, um sie zu wärmen, und nahm einen kleinen Schluck.  

„Was für ein Auftrag bringt dich denn an so einem kalten Morgen hierher?" 

„Tee, Tofu und Fisch. Und ein Gespräch mit einem guten Freund." Kenshins Augen waren bei dem Wort „Auftrag" schmal geworden, aber Toshihiro schien es nicht zu bemerken. 

„Nun, mit den ersteren kann ich dir nicht dienen, aber mit dem letzten auf jeden Fall.", sagte er gutgelaunt. „Ich kann sicher reden, wenn ich will." 

Kenshin lachte, denn er wusste, dass dies nichts weniger als die Wahrheit war. Das erste Mal, als er Toshihiro getroffen hatte, hatte der Mann ihn fast in Grund und Boden geredet, aber gerade deshalb hatte er sich mit ihm angefreundet und besuchte ihn oft. Er wusste alles, was im Dorf und einigen benachbarten Orten vor sich ging. Kenshin brauchte diese Information um zu erfahren ob ihm jemand gefolgt war, so dass er sich und andere schützen konnte. Das war ein Überbleibsel aus seinen Leibwächter-Tagen, als sein Leben und die Leben derer, die er beschützte, allein von den Informationen abhingen, die er von vertrauten Leuten erhielt. Wie auch immer, heute war er nicht deshalb gekommen. 

„Hast du schon die Neuigkeit gehört? Kira hat vor drei Tagen ihr Baby bekommen. Ein guter starker Junge für den Isahiro-Klan. Kira ist die Tochter einer der Bauernfamilien, die viele Söhne im Krieg verloren hat." 

Kenshin senkte den Kopf, so dass seine Augen durch die roten Strähnen abgeschirmt waren. 

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten.", sagte er leise und hoffte, dass noch mehr gesunde und starke Kinder geboren werden würden, um die zu ersetzen, die in Krieg und Hungersnot gestorben waren. 

Toshihiro bemerkte Himuras nachdenkliche Stimmung und beobachtete seinen Freund besorgt. Himura war immer ruhig, hörte lieber zu, statt zu sprechen und normalerweise übernahm Toshihiro das Reden, aber heute schien Himura noch stiller als gewöhnlich. Toshihiro fragte sich, was seinen Freund bedrückte und hoffte, dass er die Gerüchte noch nicht gehört hatte. Das Dorf war sehr abgelegen, aber Nachrichten von außen drangen auch bis hierher. Es gab einige Händler, die Neuigkeiten mitbrachten, und einzelne Leute, wie sein Vater, die oft in die näher an den großen Städten gelegenen Dörfer reisten. Es gingen Gerüchte um von einem Hitokiri, der der neuen Regierung entkommen war und von dieser gesucht wurde. 

Toshihiro glaubte nicht an Gerüchte und Hörensagen, denn erst letzten Monat hatte jemand ein Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt, dass Ausländer Hörner und Schwänze hätten wie irgendwelche Dämonen. Als er schließlich einen von ihnen getroffen hatte, war das gar nicht der Fall gewesen. Dennoch, er war neugierig über den jungen Mann, der aus heiterem Himmel und gerade vor Einbruch des Winters in ihr Dorf gewandert war. Er war doppelt neugierig, weil Himura den Gerüchten zufolge so aussah wie der Hitokiri Battosai, mit dem roten Haar und der Narbe. Hitokiri Battosai hatte, besagten die Gerüchte weiter, Hunderte von Männern ohne Reue ermordet, und die Meiji-Regierung suchte ihn seit seinem Verschwinden von Toba und Fushimi. 

„Wenn Himura-san wirklich der legendäre Attentäter ist, ist dann nicht das ganze Dorf in Gefahr?", dachte Toshihiro und musterte seinen Freund. Er wunderte sich immer noch und hoffte in seinem Herzen, dass es nicht wahr war.

~~~

_Glossary:_

_Ronin- Samurai ohne Lehnsherr_

_Koishii- jap. Anrede, etwa „Geliebte" oder „Liebste"_


	4. Gerücht und Wahrheit

Kapitel 3: Gerücht und Wahrheit 

„Meine Antwort ist mit diesem Sakkabato."

Himura Kenshin, Seisou Hen, Fansub

Kenshin bemerkte Toshihiros Blicke und seine wachsende Neugier nicht. Er dachte über das nach, was ihn an einem Tag ins Dorf gebracht hatte,, an dem er normalerweise nicht hier wäre. 

„Ich bin heute aus einem bestimmte Grund hier, Toshihiro-dono." Kenshin sah ihn an und lächelte schwach. „Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest mir helfen." 

Toshihiro schreckte aus seiner Träumerei auf und blickte Himura an. „Wenn ich dir helfen kann, werde ich das tun. Was bedrückt dich?" 

Kenshin strich sich die Haare mit einer nervösen Geste aus der Stirn. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er Toshihiro von seinem Problem erzählen sollte, ohne sich selbst zu verraten, aber er musste wissen was mit ihm los war. Er fühlte sich kraftlos und müde, obwohl er keinen Grund dazu hatte, selbst wenn sein Schlaf ruhig war. Es schien ihm, als würde sein Körper schwächer werden, und alte Wunden begannen zu schmerzen, besonders die auf seinem Rücken. Er atmete tief ein und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. 

„Ich bin in letzter Zeit erschöpfter als ich sein sollte," sagte er vorsichtig. „Außerdem schmerzen einige von den Wunden, die ich vor Jahren im Kampf erhalten habe." 

Toshihiros Augen weiteten sich bei diesen Worten, und er begann nun ernsthaft in Betracht zu ziehen, das sein Freund wirklich der legendäre Hitokiri sein könnte. Er verfiel in seine fachmännische Stimme und verbarg damit seine wachsende Neugierde. „Hast du härter gearbeitet als sonst?" 

„Nein.", kam die rasche Antwort. „Eigentlich sogar viel weniger." 

„Hattest du diese Probleme schon mal?" 

„Vor kurzem habe ich mich ziemlich müde gefühlt und nicht besonders gut geschlafen." Kenshin nippte wieder an seinem Tee und sah zu seinem Freund auf, der tief in Gedanken war. 

„Wie alt sind die Verletzungen, die dich plagen?" 

Kenshin dachte für einen Moment nach, bevor er antwortete und fragte sich, ob Toshihiro genug über die Ereignisse vor vier Jahren wusste, um ihn mit dem stärksten und bekanntesten Hitokiri der Ishinshishi in Verbindung zu bringen. „Vier Jahre." 

Toshihiro nickte. „Ich muss die Narbe untersuchen, um herauszufinden, was das Problem ist. Wenn du bitte mit in Vaters Untersuchungszimmer kommen würdest." 

Kenshin setzte seine Tasse ab, stand auf und folgte Toshihiro in den Teil des Hauses, der von dessen Vater als Klinik benutzt wurde; mit bangem Herzen und der unaufhörlich murmelnden Stimme des Hitokiri im Kopf. Toshihiro zündete eine Lampe an und befahl Kenshin, den Oberkörper freizumachen, damit er sich die Narbe ansehen konnte. Dabei weiteten sich seine Augen vor Überraschung. Auf dem Rücken des jungen Mannes waren, neben zahlreichen anderen, drei deutliche parallele Narben von Hiebwunden. Einige der Narben waren nur dünne und blasse Linien, während andere auf tiefere und ernstere Verwundungen hinwiesen. 

„Wie hat er einige von denen nur überlebt?" fragte sich Toshihiro, als er sich bei Kenshin erkundigte, welche Narben schmerzten. 

„Hauptsächlich die drei auf meinem Rücken.", war die Antwort. 

Toshihiro untersuchte die Narben und tastete sie ab. Dabei bemerkte er, dass sie schon weiß vor Alter waren, dazu ausgefranst und uneben. Er fuhr mit dem Finger darüber und er spürte das vernarbte Gewebe unter der Haut. Die Muskeln darunter waren straff und möglicherweise geschädigt worden, als Himura sich diese Verletzungen zugezogen hatte. Toshihiro runzelte die Stirn, denn er wusste wie wenig er, neben etwas Medizin gegen die Schmerzen, tun konnte, und dass der Schaden mit der Zeit spürbarer werden würde. 

„Die Narben schmerzen, weil die Wunde nie richtig geheilt ist. Wer auch immer sie behandelt hat, hat schlechte Arbeit geleistet." 

Kenshin sagte nichts zu dieser Feststellung, denn er selbst hatte damals seine Verletzungen versorgt. In Otsu hatte es keinen Arzt gegeben, und er war zu jener Zeit weder körperlich noch seelisch in der Lage gewesen, um zu reisen. Danach war keine Zeit mehr, um sich um das Verheilen der Wunde zu kümmern.

Als Toshihiro seine Untersuchung beendet hatte, zog sich Kenshin wieder an und sie kehrten in den Verkaufsraum zurück. Toshihiro brühte frischen Tee auf, und für einige Zeit saßen sie in Stille, jeder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Schließlich brach Toshihiro das Schweigen. 

„Ich kann dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben, aber das ist alles. Und für deine Schwäche... ich kann keinen anderen Grund sehen als Schlafmangel." Er betrachtete Himura näher und fragte sich, was seinen Schlaf so störte, das es ihn nächtelang wach hielt. Die normalerweise hellen Augen seinen Freundes schienen fahl, und hatten dunkle Ringe.

 „Arigato, Toshihiro-dono. Ich werde versuchen mich mehr auszuruhen und ich werde die Medizin nehmen, die du mir gibst. Aber ich habe kein Geld, deshalb werde ich es dir zurückzahlen wenn ich es kann." Er trank den Rest seines Tees und stand auf. „Und jetzt muss ich weiter." 

Toshihiro stand auf und verneigte sich vor Kenshin, als dieser sich den Schal um den Hals schlang und den weiten Strohhut aufsetzte. 

„Ich hole die Medizin ab, wenn ich vom Markt komme." 

„Ich werde hier sein." Himura verließ den Laden, und Toshihiro wunderte sich erneut über den jungen Mann. „Er _muss_ der legendäre Attentäter sein... aber was macht er ausgerechnet hier?" 

Toshihiro dachte weiter darüber nach, während er aufstand und begann, einige der getrockneten Kräuter wegzuräumen, die sein Vater kürzlich mitgebracht hatte. Er war gerade damit fertig geworden und kehrte den Boden um den Ladentisch, als ein großer, dunkeläugiger Mann den Laden betrat. Toshihiro erkannte ihn als einen Arbeiter von einem der nahegelegenen Bauernhöfe. 

„Kann ich euch helfen?" fragte er gutgelaunt. 

Der Mann blickte sich um, als suche er etwas, dann sah er Toshihiro an. Toshihiro bemerkte, dass die Kleidung des Arbeiters reichlich mitgenommen aussah, und der Mann sich darin unbehaglich zu fühlen schien, aber er zeigte nicht, dass er es bemerkt hatte. 

„Ich brauche etwas, damit ich nachts schlafen kann." Erklärte der Mann, während seine Augen den Raum erneut absuchten. 

„Ihr seid schon der zweite, der heute wegen Schlafmangels zu mir kommt." Toshihiro suchte in den Regalen nach dem Gewünschten und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass der Mann etwas in die Medizin auf dem Ladentisch gleiten ließ. 

„Das hier wird euch helfen. Lasst diese Blätter für einige Minuten in heißem Wasser ziehen und trinkt den Sud vor dem Schlafengehen." 

„Arigato." Der Mann verneigte sich, bezahlte und trat auf die Straße hinaus. Er war enttäuscht, dass er nicht gefunden hatte, worauf er wirklich ausgewesen war. 

"Egal. er wird bald aus seinem Versteck kommen." 

Unbemerkt glitt der Mann die Straße hinab, so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht wahrnahm, dass der, den er suchte, gerade an ihm vorbei ging.

*

Kenshin kehrte zu Toshihiros Laden zurück um seine Medizin mitzunehmen. Nach einem kurzen Aufenthalt machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zum Hof der Hirayoshis. Der Wind war während des Morgens aufgefrischt und die Temperatur war spürbar gesunken. Er zog sich den Schal fester um den Hals und schob die Hände in seinen Gi um sie zu wärmen. Er beobachtete, wie jeder Atemzug zu feinen Nebelwölkchen gefror und blickte zum schiefergrauen Himmel empor, sein Herz plötzlich bedrückt. 

„Es wird bald wieder schneien", dachte er. Dieser Gedanke rief Erinnerungen wach, mit denen er sich jetzt lieber nicht befassen wollte, also schob er ihn rasch beiseite. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf seine Schritte und darauf, den Bauernhof zu erreichen, bevor das heraufziehende Unwetter losbrach. 

An einigen Stellen unter seinen Füßen verdeckte der Schnee eine dünne Eisschicht, und jeder Schritt war ein gefährliches Unterfangen. Vorsichtig überquerte er die freie Fläche vor sich, um unter einigen Bäumen sichereren Halt zu finden. 

Er konzentrierte sich so auf seine Schritte, dass er das schwache, sirrende Geräusch des Dolches, der auf ihn zuflog, fast überhört hätte. Ebenso bemerkte er beinahe nicht die zwei Shurikens, die aus den Wipfeln der Bäume auf ihn zuschossen. Eine halbe Sekunde später war er alarmiert und seine kampferprobten Instinkte übernahm die Kontrolle. Kurz bevor die drei Geschosse ihn trafen, duckte er sich und rollte sich zur Seite. Dabei wirbelte er eine Wolke von pulvrigem Schnee auf, um den Blick seines Angreifers zu versperren. Im selben Moment griff er nach seinem Sakkabato, der Ruf des Kampfes und die Stimme des Hitokiris, der darauf antwortete, klangen in seinen Ohren. 

Seine goldenen Augen verengten sich, als er wieder auf die Füße kam und bemerkte, dass er keine Waffe in Händen hielt. Dann erinnerte er sich, dass er sein Sakkabato auf dem Hof zurückgelassen hatte. 

„Kuso!", murmelte er und stürmte in den Schutz des Waldes, wo er nicht so ausgeliefert sein würde. 

Er sah keine andere Möglichkeit, als seinen Gegner so schnell wie möglich zu finden und mit bloßen Händen zu entwaffnen. Als er die Bäume erreicht hatte, schickte er sein Ki aus um zu spüren, wo sein Feind sich verbarg. Aber er spürte nichts. Es war, als wäre niemand da. 

„Shurikens und Dolche tauchen nicht einfach aus dem Nichts auf. Wo ist der Angreifer, und woher wusste er, dass ich hier entlang kommen würde? Weiß er, wer ich bin? Nein, das kann nicht sein. Jeder hier denkt, dass ich ein nur harmloser Vagabund bin. Keiner weiß von meiner Vergangenheit in Kioto oder dass ich ein Hitokiri bin/war." 

Mit schmalen Augen suchte Battosai die Bäume über ihm ab, aber er sah und spürte nichts in den Zweigen. 

Eine Stunde lang durchsuchte er die Umgebung nach irgendwelchen Zeichen seines Angreifers, aber fand nichts. Die einzigen Fußspuren im Schnee waren seine eigenen, und die Waffen, die ihn angegriffen hatten, waren ebenfalls verschwunden. Er runzelte die Stirn, und nachdem er nochmals alles kontrolliert hatte, gab er wieder dem Rurouni die Kontrolle. 

„Wer hat uns angegriffen, und warum?", dachte Kenshin, während seine violetten Augen weiterhin alles um ihn herum beobachteten. 

Jemand ist hinter uns her. Wir haben viele Feinde! 

Kenshin konnte das nicht verleugnen, aber dennoch fragte er sich, ob er nicht langsam durchdrehte. 

Ein Schatten löste sich von einem der Bäume und beobachtete, wie der frühere Hitokiri Battosai unter den Bäumen verschwand. Sobald er außer Sichtweite war, steuerte er rasch auf das Dorf zu, um seinem Meister zu berichten, dass Battosai immer noch unter den Lebenden weilte.

~~~

_Glossary:_

_Gi- kurzer Kimono, japanisches Oberteil für Männer (Kenshin's ist im Anime pink ;-)_

_Shuriken- chinesische Wurfsterne_

_Kuso- jap. Schimpfwort, etwa „Verflucht!", „Scheiße" oder „Verdammt"_

_Ki- jap., Aura oder Kampfgeist eines Menschen. Schwertkämpfer oder sonstige Krieger können durch entsprechendes Training diese Aura und somit die Gegenwart eines Menschen spüren. Je stärker der Mensch, desto stärker die Aura. Häufig in Fanfics verwendet,_


	5. Wachender Albtraum

Kapitel 4: Wachender Albtraum 

„Kämpfen kann eine Kettenreaktion starten und zu noch mehr Kämpfen führen."

Himura Kenshin, Seisou Hen, Fansub

Kenshin träumte wieder von jener Zeit, und der Traum war voll von Schreien und dem Geruch von Blut. Jede Nacht war es das selbe, ein unendlicher Albtraum, hervorgerufen von seinem schlafenden Geist aus seiner eigenen Vergangenheit. Er sah das Gesicht jedes seiner Opfer, hörte jeden Schrei und erinnerte sich an jeden Schauplatz jedes Kampfes, in den er je verwickelt gewesen war. Die Träume kamen und gingen, erlaubten ihm nie Frieden für länger als einen Tag und ließen ihn nie vergessen, was er im Auftrag, eine neue Ära des Friedens zu erschaffen, geworden war. 

Dieser Traum war dunkler und blutiger als die meisten. Es war eine dunkle, mondlose Nacht, und er hatte gerade einen Auftrag erledigt. Er wischte das Blut von seinem Schwert, als eine Gruppe von Shinsengumi um die Ecke bog. Als sie ihn und seine ‚Arbeit' sahen, brach die Hölle los. 

_„Das ist Battosai!" _

_„Dafür wirst du büßen!" _

_„Ihm nach..." _

_Kenshin flüchtete sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und verfluchte seine Pechsträhne. Das war schon das vierte Mal in den vergangenen Tagen, dass er von den Shogunats- Streitkräfte entdeckt worden war. _

_„Es gibt eindeutig einen Verräter in unserer Mitte, jemand, der alle meine Bewegungen kennt." _

_Es gab nicht viele, die an diese Art von Informationen herankommen konnten, nur Leute an der Spitze der Choshu wussten solche Dinge. Er rannte weiter, sein Geist brütete wütend über dem Problem des Verräters und über einem Ausweg aus diesem Irrgarten, den Kiotos Straßen bildeten. Er kam an mehreren Abzweigungen vorbei, in denen er die Gegenwart von Menschen spüren konnte. Ob Freund oder Feind wusste er nicht, aber er würde sie nicht in Kämpfe hineinziehen, falls es dazu kommen sollte. _

_Schließlich duckte er sich in eine unbeleuchtete Seitengasse, in der er niemanden spüren konnte; auch wenn das nichts heißen wollte. Lautlos glitt er in die Schatten, seine goldenen Augen suchten das Gebiet vor ihm ab, bevor er langsam die Straße hinab lief. _

_Nach einigen Minuten drehte er sich um und sah zurück zum Eingang der Gasse, konnte aber nichts sehen oder hören. _

_„Habe ich sie endlich abgeschüttelt?", fragte er sich und glitt weiter die Straße hinab, verborgen in den Schatten. _

_Als er glaubte, zu weit in der Straße zu sein als das seine Verfolger ihn noch hören oder sehen konnten, sprang er geräuschlos auf das Dach des nächstbesten Hauses. Lautlos und geschmeidig wie Katze lief er über die Dächer. Er bewegte sich schnell und sicher, denn er hatte das schon so oft getan, dass er seinen Weg wenn nötig mit verbundenen Augen fand. _

_Deshalb überraschte es ihn umso mehr, dass auf einmal ein Ziegel unter seinen Füßen wegrutschte. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte ab, zusammengekrümmt, um den Aufschlag abzuschwächen und den Schaden möglichst gering zu halten. Seine Landung war so kontrolliert, wie sie unter den gegebenen Umständen sein konnte, aber trotzdem kam er hart auf dem Boden auf und hörte seinen Knöchel knacken, als ein stechender Schmerz durch sein Bein schoss. _

_„Kuso!", murmelte er leise. _

_Beim Aufschlag hatte er sich den linken Knöchel verstaucht oder sogar gebrochen. Er versuchte aufzustehen, merkte aber sofort dass sein Knöchel sein Gewicht nicht tragen würde, also setzte er sich wieder hin und überlegte, wie er am besten zum Hauptquartier zurückkehren konnte. Vorsichtig untersuchte er seinen Knöchel und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz. _

_„Kuso!", murmelte er erneut düster. _

_Dann riss er entschlossen einige Stoffstreifen von seinem Ärmel und verband damit seinen Knöchel, um ihn zu stabilisieren und weiteren Schaden zu vermeiden. Erneut versuchte er aufzustehen und diesmal gelang es ihm auch. Wenn er sein Schwert als Stütze benutzte, konnte er es bis zum Gasthaus schaffen. Langsam humpelte er die Straße hinab und versuchte möglichst wenig Geräusche zu verursachen, während er innerlich sein Pech verfluchte. _

_„Es scheint, als habe das Glück dich verlassen, Hitokiri.", gab eine Stimme aus den Schatten seine dunklen Gedanken wieder. _

_Er drehte den Kopf, seine Hand glitt zum Griff seines Schwertes, als sich ein Schatten von der Wand löste. Er erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf ein schattiges Gesicht, aber nicht mehr. Das Schwert des anderen Mannes funkelte im schwachen Licht, als es auf Kenshins Gesicht deutete. Kenshins Augen weiteten sich, dann wurden sie schmal und glänzten vor Kälte und Wut. _

_„Man hat also dem mächtigen Drachen die Schwingen gestutzt?", schnarrte der Mann und starrte spöttisch auf Kenshins verletzten Knöchel. „Was für ein Pech für dich und was für ein Glück für mich. Genau die Person, die ich finden sollte, fällt mir genau in den Schoß. Du ersparst mir die Suche, Hitokiri. Jetzt wirst du die Himmlische Gerechtigkeit empfangen und sterben! Ich werde die Ehre haben, den legendären Hitokiri Battosai zu töten! Hoffentlich bist du für das nächste Leben vorbereitet, du Mörder!" _

_Der Mann hob sein Schwert, aber er übersah die Wut, die sein scheinbar hilfloses Opfer überkommen hatte. Kenshin fühlte, wie die Kälte des Hitokiris ihn in seine schattige Umarmung hüllte. Mit einem Schrei stürmte der Mann los und sprang nach oben, um ihn aufzuschlitzen. Schneller als das Auge sehen konnte, wurde der angreifende Mann von Battosais Attacke in zwei Hälften geschnitten, bevor er auch nur zwei Schritte auf ihn zutun konnte. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch fiel der Körper zu Boden. Blut spritzte über den Boden, die Wände der Häuser und Battosai selbst, und bedeckte ihn mit seiner klebrigen, metallischen Nässe. Der Hitokiri Battosai erhob sich aus seiner kauernden Stellung und wischte das Blut von seinem Schwert, bevor er es wieder in die Scheide schob. Mit teilnahmslosen, goldenen Augen sah er auf den toten Körper hinab. _

_„Dummer Junge, aber du warst mutig. Ich hoffe du findest Frieden im nächsten Leben.", sagte er, seine Augen flackerten zwischen golden und violett. Er drehte sich um und ging ruhig die Straße hinab, ohne das Blut, das ihn bedeckte, oder den Schmerz in seinem Knöchel zu beachten. _

_Er war vielleicht  einen halben Kilometer weit gekommen und hatte gerade die Gasse betreten, die zum Gasthaus führte, als sein Knöchel entgültig nachgab und er wieder hinfiel. Einen Moment saß er wie betäubt am Boden, dann betrachtete er seine Umgebung. Es gab keine Seitenstraßen in diesem Gebiet und auch keine Orte, an denen sich ein Attentäter verstecken konnte. Er konnte niemanden spüren, aber das bedeutete nicht viel. Er verbarg sich tiefer in den Schatten und sein Blick suchte die sichtbare Hälfte der Straße nach Feinden ab, doch niemand war zu sehen. Sein Geist erwog und verwarf verschiedene Möglichkeiten, wie er jetzt vorgehen sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich, dort zu bleiben wo er war, bis die Sonne aufging und die meisten Attentäter der Bakufu verschwunden sein würden. _

_Er hatte sich gerade noch weiter in die Schatten zurückgezogen und bereitete sich auf ein langes Warten vor, als aus der Richtung, aus der er eben gekommen war, Schritte erklangen. Sie bewegten sich leise, aber er konnte sie hören. Ein gedämpftes Keuchen sagte ihm, mit wem er es zu tun hatte._

_„Okita Shoshi und die erste Einheit der Shinsengumi... verdammt," dachte er. Er rechnete seine Chancen aus, zu überleben, wenn er kämpfen musste. _

_Diese Chancen waren nicht sehr gut, denn der verletzte Knöchel halbierte seine Kampffähigkeiten, aber dennoch war er entschlossen zu kämpfen. Er mochte ein Hitokiri sein, aber er war auch ein Samurai im Dienste der Choshu, und ein Samurai floh niemals vor einem Feind! Angespannt wartete er, bis sie in seinem Sichtfeld erschienen, seine Hand umklammerte den Griff seines Schwertes, um ihr Zittern zu unterdrücken. Gerade als er sich sicher war, das die Dinge nicht mehr schlimmer kommen konnten, hörte er das Geräusch von rennenden Füßen und wütende Stimmen. Er sah sich um und erblickte am Eingang der Straße eine bekannte Silhouette, die ihm seinen einzigen Weg zur Freiheit versperrte. _

_„Überprüft alle Hauseingänge und auch die Dächer. Battosai kann nicht weit gekommen sein! Wenn möglich will ich ihn lebend, aber wenn es sein muss, tötet ihn." Saitos Stimme hallte in der Gasse wieder. _

_"Kuso",  murmelte Kenshin gefährlich, sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. _

_Jetzt gab es keine Chance mehr, zu entkommen, und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er entdeckt wurde. Furcht überfiel ihn, und obwohl die Hand an seinem Schwert ruhig war, zitterte die andere vor Angst. _

_„Das ist also das Ende... aber was habe ich anderes erwartet?", dachte ein entfernter Teil seines Geistes. „Nun, ich werde es ihnen nicht leicht machen mich zu erledigen." _

_Seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Er schloss die Augen und rief den Hitokiri in sich noch ein letztes Mal. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, waren sie Abgründe aus goldenen Flammen, und die kalte Distanziertheit des Hitokiri senkte sich wie ein Schleier über ihn. Rasch erhob er sich, beobachtete die Gasse und wählte sich willkürlich seine Ziele aus. Gerade als er dabei war loszustürmen, hörte er das Geräusch eines Schwertes, das durch einen Körper schlitzte, und einen dumpfen Schlag gefolgt von einem Schrei, der die Luft zerriss..._

Kenshin schreckte aus dem Schlaf auf, schweißüberströmt, und bemerkte einen bekannten Geruch in der Luft. Er überschwemmte seine Sinne mit seinem süßlichen Aroma und war so dick in der Luft, das er ihn fast schmecken konnte. Seine goldenen Augen glühten in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers und seine Zähne waren zu einem Knurren entblößt. Er sah sich um, um die Quelle des Geruchs zu finden, aber er konnte sie nicht entdecken. Dann sah er an sich selbst herab und das Schwert in seiner Hand. Sofort verschwand der Hitokiri und Kenshin sah, zu seinem Schrecken, das seine Hände mit Blut bedeckt waren und es auch von den Ärmeln seines Nachtgewandes tropfte. Seine blutverschmierten Hände hielten sein Sakkabato mit eisernem Griff, die Klinge war umgekehrt, sodass die scharfe Seite nach außen zeigte. Sie war mit frischem Blut befleckt. 

Kenshins Augen weiteten sich in entsetzter Überraschung und sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem lautlosen Schrei. Sein Verstand weigerte sich, das zu akzeptieren was er sah und er schien wie erstarrt. Er hörte den Wind in seinen Ohren sausen, dann wurde alles dunkel. Sein letzter zusammenhängender Gedanke war: „Habe ich meinen Schwur gebrochen?"

~~~

_Glossary:_

_Okita Shoshi- wie gesagt, Kommandant der 1. Einheit der Shinsengumi. Soweit ich weiß, der jüngste Kommandant der Shinsengumi. Soll außerdem der stärkste gewesen sein. Wird sowohl im Manga als auch im Anime kurz gezeigt- sieht ganz niedlich aus ;-)_


	6. Die Warnung des Hitokiri

Kapitel 5: Die Warnung des Hitokiri

„Tief in mir ist ein gefährlicher Attentäter, der sich nie ändern wird."

Himura Kenshin, RK Episode 31, untertitelt

Als Kenshin wieder zu sich kam, lag er auf seinem Futon, die Decken waren um seinen Körper gewickelt und nirgendwo im Zimmer war Blut oder auch nur dessen Geruch. Er blinzelte, als würde er erwarten das sich die Szene vor seinen Augen veränderte, aber sie blieb so friedlich wie sie war. Einem Impuls folgend überprüfte er sein Schwert, aber auch dort fand er keine Blutflecken, nicht einmal einen Hinweis, dass die Klinge überhaupt benutzt worden war. 

„Was war das? War das nur ein schrecklicher Traum?" Er rieb sich mit der Hand über seine müden Augen und versuchte den lebhaften Albtraum aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. 

In den nächsten Tagen schlief Kenshin kaum, was den ständigen realen und brutalen Albträumen zu verdanken war, auch wenn keiner davon ihn wie der vorige glauben ließ, blutbedeckt zu sein. Nach einiger Zeit wurden die Albträume so gewalttätig, dass er schwor, überhaupt nicht zu schlafen. 

„Woran liegt das?", fragte er sich wohl zum hundersten Mal. Irgendetwas hatte diese Träume von der Vergangenheit freigesetzt. Aber die Ereignisse, die er in den Träumen durchlebte, waren blutiger und dunkler als er sie in Erinnerung hatte und das gefiel ihm nicht. Noch weniger mochte er allerdings, das sein Traumselbst das Gemetzel, das er schuf, zu genießen schien. 

Er hielt mehrere Tage durch, indem er meditierte statt zu schlafen. Aber am Morgen des viertes Tages, nachdem er geschworen hatte nicht mehr zu schlafen, brach er auf seinem Weg ins Dorf zusammen und blieb bewusstlos im Schnee liegen; sein Körper hatte die Belastung nicht mehr ausgehalten. Als er nicht zur üblichen Zeit ankam, machte sich Toshihiro auf um seinen Freund zu suchen. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, war Himuras Körper halb erfroren und zitterte vor Fieber. Toshihiro tat das einzige, an das er in diesem Moment denken konnte und nahm seinen Freund mit ins Haus seiner Familie. Er fragte sich, was geschehen war um seinen Freund in einen solchen Zustand zu versetzen.

In den nächsten Wochen taten Toshihiro und sein Vater, Dr. Asukara, was sie konnten um Himuras Leben zu retten. Toshihiro verbrachte jeden wachen Moment an Himuras Seite, als sein Körper mit dem Fieber kämpfte und er wusste nun mehr über den jungen Mann als zuvor. Mittlerweile war er sich sicher, das Himura der Hitokiri Battosai war. Himura hatte diesen Namen in seinen Fieberträumen mehrmals gerufen und gesagt, dass zu viel Blut an seinen Händen wäre und er nur getan hätte, was er für richtig hielt, um die Schwachen zu schützen. Mit rauer, schmerzvoller Stimme hatte er sie angefleht ihm zu vergeben und Battosai, ihn, freizulassen. Und er hatte immer wieder den Namen einer Frau geflüstert, mit solchem Leid in seiner Stimme, das Toshihiro die Tränen in die Augen traten. Himura, so schien es, hatte in seinem jungen Leben mehr Schmerz und Leid gekannt als Toshihiro je erlebt hatte. 

„Wie kann er nur weiterleben mit solchem Kummer in seinem Herzen?" 

Nun, da er sicher wusste, dass Himura der legendäre Hitokiri war, dessen Name ganz Kioto in Angst und Schrecken hielt, merkte er, dass die Information ihm weder Angst machte noch das sie wirklich seine Meinung über den jungen Mann änderte. Er und sein Vater hatten darüber gesprochen und entschieden, das die wahre Identität ihres Patienten ein Geheimnis zwischen ihnen und den Mitgliedern ihres Haushaltes bleiben würde.

*

Kenshin erwachte und wusste sofort, dass er nicht in seinem Zimmer auf dem Hof der Hirayoshis war. Die Augen immer noch geschlossen, lag er auf dem Futon und versuchte sich zu erinnern was passiert war. Ihm fiel wieder ein, dass er Albträume gehabt hatte, die ihn nicht schlafen ließen. Er war mehrere Tage wach geblieben, dann hatte er sich auf den Weg ins Dorf gemacht, um zu sehen ob Toshihiro etwas hatte, das ihm helfen konnte zu schlafen. Er durchforstete sein Gedächtnis, aber nach dem Verlassen des Bauernhofes unter den Protesten der Hirayoshis, die glaubten, er sei zu krank um irgendwohin zu gehen, erinnerte er sich an nichts mehr. Er hob die Hand zu seiner Stirn und fand dort ein feuchtes Tuch. Seine Hand bewegte sich unter der Decke, bis sie den Griff eines Schwertes berührte. 

Er riss die Augen auf und zog seine Hand von der Waffe. Sein Blick irrte durch das Zimmer, genauso wie die Gedanken durch seinen Kopf wirbelte. Was war geschehen? Wo war er? Hatte er wirklich seinen Schwur gebrochen? Er wusste keine Antwort. 

Seine Augen streiften durch den Raum, glitten über das abgedunkelte Fenster und die hellen Wände, als er plötzlich eine Bewegung zu seiner Linken wahrnahm. Panisch fuhr er hoch, seine Hand tastete instinktiv nach dem Schwert an seiner Hüfte, nur um zu bemerken, dass es nicht mehr da war. Seine geweiteten, violetten Augen trafen auf die dunklen des Mannes neben ihm und diese Augen hatten sofort eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. Er blickt ein die Augen eines älteren Herren, der eine ältere Version seines Freundes Toshihiro zu sein schien. 

„Du hast lange geschlafen, Himura-san." Er legte die Hand auf Kenshin's Schulter und drückte ihn wieder zurück. „Aber du brauchst immer noch Ruhe. Das Fieber hat deinem Körper mächtig zugesetzt und es wird eine Weile dauern, bis du dich wieder völlig erholt hast, aber du wirst wieder gesund werden. Ich bin übrigens Dr. Asukara." 

Kenshins Augen waren auf die Decke des Raums gerichtet, als er dem Arzt zuhörte, dann schloss er die Augen, um die Angst zu stillen die sich um sein Herz gewickelt hatte. 

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch Schwierigkeiten bereitet habe.", erwiderte er und merkte plötzlich, wie schwach er sich fühlte. Der Hitokiri murmelte in seinem Hinterkopf. 

„Du hast uns keine Schwierigkeiten gemacht. Du hast nur Glück, dass mein Sohn dich gefunden hat, oder du wärst erfroren." 

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" 

„Fast einen Monat, aber das war zu erwarten bei einem Fieber dieser Art." 

Erneut wurde Kenshin von Panik ergriffen. „Was ist mit den Hirayoshis? Hatten sie auch dieses Fieber?" Sein Herz pochte in seiner Brust bei dem Gedanken. 

„Sie sind alle in Ordnung, Himura-san. Toshihiro hat sie aufgesucht um ihnen zu sagen wo du bist und um nach dem Rechten zu sehen." 

Kenshin's Muskeln, die sich angespannt hatten, lockerten sich wieder und für einige Momente lag er ruhig da. Er hörte, wie Asukara sich erhob und öffnete die Augen. 

„Arigato, Asukara-dono. Ihr habt mein Leben gerettet." 

„Ruh dich aus, Himura-san. Du bist hier sicher.", sagte er und blickte auf den rothaarigen Jugendlichen herab, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ. 

Kenshin nickte, schloss seine Augen und eine bleierne Schwere fiel sich über seinen Körper und sein Bewusstsein. In diesem Moment schlug ein weiterer Albtraum mit plötzlicher Heftigkeit zu.

_Der Geruch von Blut lag schwer in der Luft um ihn. Es sammelte sich zu seinen Füßen und befleckte die Wand hinter seinem letzten Opfer. Er warf den anderen Männern in der Gasse einen kurzen Blick zu, um sich zu versichern, dass sie in Sicherheit waren. Ruhig wischte er das Blut von seinem Schwert, dann ging er an den Männern vorbei zu Katsura, der von seinen anderen Leibwächtern umringt war._

_„Ich schlage vor, wir suchen einen neuen Weg, Katsura-san.", sagte er mit tödlich ruhiger Stimme zu seinem Anführer und verneigte sich leicht. „Mit eurer Erlaubnis?" _

_Katsura nickte, und Kenshin lief die Straße hinab, um eine Ausweichroute zu dem Treffen zwischen Choshu und Satsuma zu finden. Katsura beobachtete den jungen Mann besorgt. Er hatte einen Jungen zu einem Mörder gemacht und nachdem er das goldenen Glühen in den Augen seiner Schöpfung gesehen hatte, erkannte er seinen Fehler. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es noch nicht zu spät sein würde um das zu retten, was von der Seele des Jungen übrig geblieben war._

_Kenshin suchte, bis er einen angemessenen Weg gefunden hatte und begann die anderen dorthin zu leiten, dann ließ er einige von Katsuras anderen Leibwächtern die Führung übernehmen. Er ließ sie alle vorbei, nahm seine Position am Ende der Gruppe ein und schärfte seine Sinne für jedes Anzeichen von Ärger oder Bedrohung. Er konnte hören, wie die Männer über ihn flüsterte, und ein Teil von ihm genoss die Angst und Ehrfurcht in ihren Stimmen. Sie waren größtenteils neu als Leibwächter und die meisten hatten ihn nie wirklich kämpfen sehen. Und wie seine Gegner waren sie überrascht und eingeschüchtert von seinen Fähigkeiten. Aber ein anderer Teil von ihm empfand, als würde mit jeder Person, die er tötete, auch er sterben. Er fühlte sich, als würde mit jedem neuen Tod, den er verursachte, ein Teil seiner sanfteren, friedlichen Natur zu Grunde gehen. Er war nicht sicher, wie lange er noch fähig sein würde, davor wegzulaufen, oder wie lange er noch die kalte Wut und den Wahnsinn des Hitokiri bekämpfen konnte, die mit der Zeit immer stärker wurden. _

_„Ich muss davon loskommen, bevor ich mich für immer verliere und bevor Töten das einzige wird, was bleibt." _

_Plötzlich schreckte ihn ein Schrei vom vorderen Ende der Gruppe aus seinen Gedanken auf. _

_„Ein Hinterhalt! Beschützt Katsura-san!", rief einer der anderen Wächter Kenshin zu und mit einer einzelnen, fließenden Bewegung bewegte sich dieser auf Katsura zu, der bereits in einen Kampf mit einem anderen Samurai verwickelt war. Der Mann brach seinen Angriff auf Katsura ab und starrte Kenshin mit einem bösen Grinsen und kaum verborgener Wut in den Augen an. Kenshin's Ki flackerte und die kalte Distanziertheit des Hitokiri legte sich über ihn. _

_„Du hast mich also gesucht?", sagte er mit einer kalten Stimme, die alles Kämpfen in der Gasse erstarren ließ. Jeder der Männer spürte die Woge kalter Rage, die von Battosai ausging und sie wichen vor seinem tödlichen goldenen Blick zurück. Der Samurai nickte als Antwort auf Battosais Frage nur und wartete, das Schwert immer noch in der Hand. _

_Battosai ging in die Battojutsu- Stellung, seine linke Hand packte die Saya, während seine Rechte über dem Griff der Katana verharrte. Jeder in seiner Nähe bewegte sich aus der Reichweite seiner Attacke und Battosai blickte den anderen Mann an, eisiger Zorn brannte in seinen verengten Augen. Die zwei Kämpfer starrten einander an und schienen auf irgendein Signal zu warten. _

_Battosai nutzte die Zeit um seinen Gegner vor sich zu studieren. Der Samurai war größer als er, das dunkle Haar trug er im traditionellen Samurai-Knoten. Dem Symbol nach zu urteilen, das sich hell gegen seine dunkle Kleidung abhob, stand er im Dienste von Aizu. Er sah aus als wäre er etwa dreißig, aber Battosai war sich dessen nicht sicher. _

_„Komm,", knurrte Battosai, verärgert über die Verzögerung. _

_Der Samurai folgte der Aufforderung und stürzte sich mit einem Schrei auf den Hitokiri. Battosai wartete ruhig, bis sein Feind näher kam. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung zog er sein Schwert und traf nur leere Luft. Hinter sich hörte er Gelächter, als die Klinge seines Gegner seine Schulter aufschlitzte. Er zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen, wirbelte dann aber herum, das Schwert ausgestreckt. Stahl klirrte, dann drehte Battosai sich auf den Fersen herum und sprang hinter den Mann, sein Schwert zielte auf den ungeschützten Rücken des Mannes. Ein weiteres Krachen von Stahl auf Stahl, der Mann duckte sich unter Battosais Schlag hindurch und fügte ihm eine weitere Wunde auf der Brust zu. Battosais Schnelligkeit hatte ihn gerade noch davor bewahrt, von dem anderen Mann in zwei Hälften geschnitten zu werden. _

_Er sah seinen Gegner an und war dabei, sich auf den Samurai zu stürzen, als er sich plötzlich seltsam fühlte. Das Schwert in seiner Hand fiel mit einem Klappern zu Boden, und Sekunden später sank er auf die Knie. Er hörte panische Stimmen um sich herum. Eine weitere Klinge bohrte sich in sein Fleisch, und er hörte eine Stimme._

_„Ich werde dich heute leben lassen, Hitokiri, weil für meinen Geschmack zu viele Leute hier sind. Aber wir werden uns wiedersehen! Ich wieder meine Augen nie wieder von dir nehmen. Du hast meinen Bruder getötet und dafür fordere ich Himmlische Gerechtigkeit. Denk daran, du lebst auf geborgter Zeit."_

*

Kenshin erwachte, Entsetzen packte sein Herz und sein Körper war schweißüberströmt. Seine Augen irrten durch das dunkle Zimmer, als die Worte aus seinem Traum in seinem Kopf nachhallten. „Ich fordere Himmlische Gerechtigkeit!" Für den Rest der Nacht grübelte Kenshin über die Bedeutung dieser Worte und seiner Vergangenheit.

~~~

_Glossary:_

_Futon- japanisches Bett, besteht eigentlich nur aus einer Matratze _

_Saya- jap. Schwertscheide_

_Katana- japanisches Langschwert_


	7. Jagende Schatten

Kapitel 6: Jagende Schatten

„Deine blutbefleckten Hände können das Schwert nicht loslassen, oder? Sei ehrlich zu dir selbst, Battosai..."

Jinne Udo, RK Episode 21, untertitelt

Schweiß tropfte von seinen Augenbraue, und er keuchte von der Anstrengung, die das Stehen erforderte, aber zumindest war Kenshin wieder auf den Beinen. Er lächelte und war für den Moment schon zufrieden, langsam den Raum zu durchqueren und die Außentür zu erreichen. Er schob sie auf und bemerkte, dass seine begrenzte Stärke dafür gerade ausreichte. 

Er sah in den Innenhof des Hauses hinaus, der in eine Decke aus schmelzendem Schnee gehüllt war. Die Sonne schien hell, und der Himmel über ihm war tiefblau. Kenshin stand im Türrahmen, gebannt vom Himmel und den hohen Wolken, die darüber hinweg zogen. Eine leichte Briese wehte durch den Garten, bewegte das Windspiel, das von einem Balken hing, und ließ immer wieder drei Noten erklingen. Der Wind glitt wie Finger durch sein Haar und zupfte verspielt an seiner Kleidung. Er lächelte, schloss seine Augen, ließ den Wind über sich streichen und roch die frische und milde Luft. 

„Es tut gut zu sehen, dass du wieder auf den Beinen bist.", sagte Toshihiro von der gegenüberliegenden Tür aus. Er hielt ein Tablett in den Händen und lächelte seinen Freund an. 

Kenshin drehte sich um und erwiderte das Lächeln. Wie er dort im Türrahmen stand, hätte Kenshin fast gesund ausgesehen, wäre seine ohnehin schon helle Haut nicht noch blasser gewesen, und wäre er nicht so dünn geworden, das die Knochen aus seinem Gesicht hervortraten. 

„Das ist kaum verwunderlich, bei seiner Krankheit," dachte Toshihiro. 

Das Fieber hatte Himura fast das Leben gekostet und sein Körper war dadurch sehr geschwächt worden. Wenn er nicht extrem vorsichtig war, würde er seine alte Stärke vielleicht nie wiedererlangen. 

Toshihiro trug das Tablett mit Essen zu seinem Freund herüber, setzte sich auf den Boden und bedeutete Himura, es ihm gleichzutun. 

„Vater will nachher mit dir sprechen, aber er sagt, du sollst erst essen." 

Kenshin nickte, ließ sich neben Toshihiro nieder und lehnte den Rücken gegen den Türrahmen. Die Anstrengung kostete ihn das Bisschen Energie, das er hatte, und Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Er wischte ihn weg und schüttelte die Haare aus der Stirn, bevor er eine Schüssel mit Reis aufnahm und langsam zu essen begann. Er war nicht wirklich hungrig, aber er wusste, dass er essen musste wenn er seine Kräfte wiedererlangen wollte. Er verharrte und betrachtete wieder den kargen Garten, dann wandte er sich an Toshihiro, einen ernsten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Er fragte sich, über was Asukara mit ihm sprechen wollte, ahnte die Antwort jedoch schon.

„Dein Vater will mit mir über meine Krankheit sprechen." 

Toshihiros Augen weiteten sich bei Himura's Feststellung, denn sie bedeutete, dass Himura wusste, was sein Vater mit ihm bereden wollte. 

„Es gibt da auch etwas, über das ich mit ihm sprechen will." Kenshin's Augen hatten eine schwach goldene Farbe angenommen, als er weiter seinen Reis aß. 

Toshihiro nickte und bemerkte die Veränderung, die seinen Freund überkommen hatte. Für einen Moment sah Toshihiro, warum dieser Mann vom Shogunat so gefürchtet worden war. Da war eine Aura von Gefahr und Tod um Himura, die jene fühlen konnte, die in seine Nähe kamen. Er spürte es nur für einen Augenblick, bevor sich Himuras Verhalten wieder änderte und der Mann zurück war, den er kannte. 

Kenshin sah zurück über den Garten. „Es tut gut, wieder die Sonne zu spüren.", sagte er leise, das Essen vor ihm vergessen.

Toshihiro lächelte. „Das ist der erste wirklich schöne Tag, den wir haben."

Kenshin saß nur da, die Augen geschlossen, und spürte die Sonnenwärme auf seinem Gesicht und seinem Körper. Er atmete gleichmäßig und benutzte den Rhythmus seines Atems, um sich zu beruhigen. Er lauschte den Geräuschen um ihn und konnte die Leute auf der Straße reden hören, die Schreie der Kinder und die Rufe der Händler, die ihre Waren anpriesen. Er lächelte bei den normalen Klängen des Dorfes, aber unter all dem schien ein Anflug von Spannung in der Luft zu liegen. Kenshin runzelte die Stirn. Klangen die redenden Leute ein wenig ängstlich? War die Heiterkeit in den Stimmen der Händler erzwungen? Er lauschte weiter und hörte schließlich etwas, dass er gehofft hatte nie wieder zu hören: das Geräusch von Stiefeln und, in der Entfernung, das schwache Schrillen einer Polizeipfeife. 

Er öffnete rasch die Augen und spürte, wie sich der Hitokiri in ihm zu erheben begann. Er schob ihn zurück und wandte sich an Toshihiro. 

„Was ist passiert? Die Leute da draußen fühlen sich ängstlich an", fragte er leise, erwähnte aber nicht die Gegenwart der Polizei und der Armee, die vorher nicht da gewesen war.

Toshihiros Gesicht verdunkelte sich und er sah für einen Moment weg. „Vergangenen Monat sind fünf Leute in ihren Häusern brutal ermordet worden." 

Kenshins Augen weiteten sich bei diesen Worten, und er nickte, damit Toshihiro fortfuhr.

„Sie wurden alle mit einem Schwertstreich getötet, und der Mörder hat jedes Mal eine Nachricht hinterlassen, ‚Himmlische Gerechtigkeit'." Er unterdrückte ein Schaudern.

Kenshins Augen wurden schmal, als die Worte ‚Himmlische Gerechtigkeit' ihn wie ein Schlag trafen, und er verfiel in Gedanken. 

Hier ist noch ein Hitokiri. Ich habe wochenlang versucht dich zu warnen, aber du wolltest ja nicht hören. Er hat die Polizei und die Armee hergebracht.

„Sieht so als, als wäre dieses Dorf nicht so unscheinbar, wie es auf den ersten Blick scheint." 

Jetzt sind wir in Gefahr. Wir müssen uns schützen. Sollen wir gehen?

Kenshin war überrascht von Battosai's Frage. Normalerweise ging Battosai eher nach der ‚Erst handeln, dann denken' - Methode vor. 

„Nein, noch nicht. Niemand weiß, das wir hier sind."

Aber wenn wir das Dorf nicht verlassen, gehen wir das Risiko ein, das man uns findet, und wir wollen nicht gefunden werden. Noch nicht.

„Ich sage dir, sie sind keine Bedrohung für uns. Was mir mehr Sorgen macht, ist die Gegenwart dieses Hitokiri, der nicht aufhören kann zu morden, und dass er unschuldige Menschen tötet. Er ist eine wirklich Bedrohung und ich werde nicht zulassen, das er so weitermacht." Der Hitokiri murmelte, stimmte aber Kenshins Einschätzung der Situation zu.

Kenshin sah Toshihiros besorgtes Gesicht und erhob sich vorsichtig. „Bring mich jetzt zu deinem Vater."

*

Kenshin saß Asukara gegenüber und versuchte die Nachricht zu verarbeiten, die er soeben von dem Doktor erhalten hatte. Schließlich, nach einigen Moment tief in Gedanken, sah er auf und begegnete Asukaras Blick. 

„Ihr sagt also, das ich mich vielleicht nie völlig von meiner Krankheit erholen werde?" 

Asukara sah den jungen Schwertkämpfer traurig an, bevor er vorsichtig antwortete. „Das Fieber hat deinem Körper ernsthaft zugesetzt. Das, zusammen mit deinen früheren Verletzungen, wird dich irgendwann weiter schwächen, wenn du jetzt nicht die Ruhe bekommst die du benötigst."

Kenshin nickte langsam und stricht das Haar zurück, dass ihm ins Gesicht gefallen war. „Ich verstehe, Asukara-dono, und ich werde versuchen auszuruhen. Aber da ist etwas, was ich euch sagen muss. Dann sollt ihr entscheiden, ob ich hier bleiben kann bis ich stark genug bin wieder zu reisen. In Kioto... in der Vergangenheit, war ich bekannt als..."

„...Hitokiri Battosai.", vollendete Toshihiro den Satz für ihn. „Das wissen wir bereits."

Kenshins Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Woher...?" sagte er, völlig fassungslos. 

„Du hast im Schlaf gesprochen, als du krank warst, und du siehst auch so aus, wie die Gerüchte sagen." 

Kenshin senkte den Kopf, sein Verstand arbeitete fieberhaft und für einen Moment geriet er in Panik.

Sie wissen es! Sie müssen jetzt zum Schweigen gebracht werden! Tu es, bevor sie uns verraten! tobte der Hitokiri in ihm.

„Wenn ihr wisst, wer ich bin, dann wisst ihr auch das ihr euch in Gefahr bringen könntet, wenn ihr mich in eurem Haus beherbergt." Sein Haar verdeckte die Sicht auf seine zusammengekniffenen Augen, und seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust, als er auf diese allzu bekannten Worte wartete, während die Forderung des Hitokiri stärker wurde, jene, die seine Identität kannte, zum Schweigen zu bringen. 

Die erwarteten Worte kamen nie und Kenshin hob verblüfft den Kopf, als Asukara wieder sprach. „Wir akzeptieren die Risiken, wie wir es von Anfang an getan haben. Alle Leute verdienen Respekt, und als Arzt kann ich nicht zulassen, dass jemand leidet, egal wer es ist." 

Kenshins Augen weiteten sich und er verneigte sich so tief, wie es von seiner sitzenden Position aus möglich war, ehrlich erleichtert.

„Arigato, Asukara-san. Ich danke euch für euren Respekt und euren Schutz, auch wenn ich nichts von beidem verdiene. Ich denke, ich werde jetzt gehen und mich ausruhen." 

Kenshin erhob sich, verbeugte sich erneut und verließ den Raum schweigend, tief in Gedanken. Fürs erste war die Stimme des Hitokiri verstummt, offensichtlich ebenso von den freundlichen und unerwarteten Worten des Doktors aus der Fassung gebracht.

„So ein bescheidener junger Mann." sagte Asukara leise. „Er trägt so viel auf seinen Schultern und bleibt dennoch bescheiden."

Toshihiro sah seinen Vater überrascht an, und Asukara sah ihn an, mit Weisheit in den Augen.

„Wenn du mal so alt bist wie ich, dann wirst du verstehen, was ich meine. Ich habe in meinem Leben viele von seinem Schlag gesehen, solche, die das Ergebnis von Krieg oder Hungersnot waren und die zugelassen haben, dass ihren sanfteren Naturen von den niederen Instinkten, um jeden Preis zu überleben, überwältigt wurden. Himura ist so ein Mann, und dennoch ist er sowohl bescheiden als auch sanft geblieben. Wenn sein Wille stark genug ist, wird er seine sanftere Natur wiederbeleben können, ohne den Waffenstillstand zwischen den zwei Seiten seiner Seele beibehalten zu müssen. Er wird wieder ein Mann werden."

Toshihiro nickte in Zustimmung, und nahm die Wahrheit dieser Worte an, auch wenn er sie nicht verstand. Er erhob sich von seinem Platz und verneigte sich. „Ich muss mich jetzt um den Laden kümmern, Vater."

Asukara entließ seinen Sohn mit einer Handbewegung, und Toshihiro verließ ihn, immer noch tief in Gedanken.

*

Die nächsten Tage waren erholsam für Kenshin, und langsam spürte er wie seine Stärke zurückkehrte. Aber nach einer Woche begann er ruhelos zu werden. Sein Körper sehnte sich nach mehr Aufregung als Spaziergänge durch den Garten. Schließlich bat er Toshihiro, den Hirayoshi-Hof zu besuchen und ihm sein Sakkabato zu holen, da er selbst noch nicht dazu in der Lage war. Sobald dieser damit zurückgekehrt war, begab sich Kenshin in den Garten um zu trainieren, ungeachtet der Tatsache dass die Sonne fast schon unterging. 

Er schob die Saya durch den Gürtel und fühlte sich sofort sicherer. Er ging in die Battojutsu-Stellung und führte langsam jede der Hiten Mitsurugi Battojutsu-Techniken durch, da die meisten anderen seine gegenwärtigen Fähigkeiten übersteigen würden. Toshihiro beobachtete ihn und erkannte bald, warum Kenshin einer der gefürchtetsten Attentäter der Bakumatsu geworden war und warum sein Name bereits jetzt eine Legende war. Er war schnell, und seine Schläge waren präzise und gezielt. 

„Kein Wunder, dass man ihn den Stärksten nannte", dachte Toshihiro als er ihm zusah. 

Kenshin ignorierte seine Gegenwart und fuhr mit seinen Übungen fort, bis er zu erschöpft war um weiterzumachen. Dann schob er sein Schwert in die Scheide und setzte sich neben Toshihiro in den Schatten der Veranda. Das Schwert ruhte an seiner Schulter und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Toshihiro sagte nichts, sondern wartete darauf, dass sein Freund sprach. Das lange Schweigen wurde durch Kenshins leise Stimme gebrochen. 

„Das Schwert ist eine Waffe. Die Schwertkunst ist die Kunst des Tötens. Diese Techniken sind die eines Mörders, und das ist es was ich war und womit ich für immer kämpfen werde." 

Er erhob sich, ging ins Haus zurück und ließ Toshihiro allein mit seinen Gedanken.

*

_Der Himmel über ihm hatte einen gespenstisch rote Farbe angenommen; rot wie das Blut das er vergossen hatte. Um ihn herum wurden die Schreie der Verwundeten und Sterbenden übertönt von dem Klang der Kanonen und dem Knacken der Flammen; das war alles, was von den Dörfern Toba und Fushimi übrig geblieben war. _

_„Es ist vorbei. Es ist vorbei," dachte er, das Herz pochte dumpf in seiner Brust. „Endlich vorbei."_

_Durch den Dunst des Rauchs der Kanonen überblickte er das Feld, das von der untergehenden Sonne blutrot gefärbt wurde. Das Kanonenfeuer von beiden Seiten hatte den Boden zerrissen, der getränkt war mit dem Blut von vielen hundert Männern, die bereit gewesen waren für ihre Überzeugung zu sterben. Die Leiber von Feinden und Kameraden gleichermaßen lagen da in grotesken Positionen. Aber jetzt waren sie nicht mehr Feinde oder Kameraden, nur Opfer des sinnlosen Blutvergießens. Die Schreie der Verletzten und Sterbenden waren weiter zu hören und Kenshin schloss die Augen um die Anblicke und Klänge zu verdrängen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er sie nie würde vergessen können. _

_„Nie wieder. Es ist endlich vorbei und ich werde nie wieder hierher zurückkehren oder das Schwert des Attentäters aufnehmen."_

_Er schüttelte den Kopf und rammte sein Schwert in den Boden, aber als er versuchte den Griff loszulassen, schien seine Hand daran festzukleben. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sich erschrocken um. Alle seine Opfer waren um ihn herum versammelt und zogen an seiner Kleidung, ihre Wunden bluteten noch immer und hinterließen tiefe rote Pfützen am Boden. Sie bildeten eine Wand um ihn herum, so dass er sich nicht bewegen oder ihnen entkommen konnte. Dann begannen sie zu singen, ihre Stimmen kalt und voll bitterer Wut._

_„Du kannst das Schwert des Attentäters niemals loslassen. Deine Taten können nie vergeben und vergessen werden, denn sie haben sich in dein Fleisch eingebrannt. Wir fordern Gerechtigkeit. Wir wollen Vergeltung. Die Himmlische Gerechtigkeit wird bald über dich hereinbrechen, Mörder!" _

_Sie zogen ihn herunter und er konnte fühlen, wie der Gestank von Blut und verrottendem Fleisch ihn zu ersticken drohte, überwältigend in seiner Intensität, bis alles verschwand und nur der metallische Gestank blieb. Er spürte, wie er die Kontrolle verlor, der Drang zu töten wurde immer stärker. Mit einem Kampfschrei schlug er nach seinen Angreifern._

*

Er saß kerzengerade auf dem Futon, sein Atem hastig und der Geruch von Blut noch immer in seiner Nase. Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn und wartete, aber der Blutgeruch wurde stärker anstatt zu verschwinden. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah entsetzt, dass er sich den Geruch nicht einbildete. Der Fußboden und der Futon waren blutgetränkt, und seine Hände waren damit bedeckt. Seine rechte Hand umklammerte sein Sakkabato. Kenshin's Körper begann zu zittern, als er sich in dem verwüsteten Raum umsah. Überall war Blut und bald fand er dessen Quelle. 

Dr. Asukara lag in einer sich langsam ausbreitenden Pfütze aus Blut, sein Körper war von der rechten Schulter bis zum linken Oberschenkel aufgeschlitzt. Kenshins Augen weiteten sich und er merkte, wie er das Bewusstsein zu verlieren begann. Dann fielen seine Augen auf eine Notiz, die mit ungeübter Hand in das Blut des toten Mannes gekritzelt worden war. 

„Himmlische Gerechtigkeit. Dies ist unsere Himmlische Gerechtigkeit für deine Verbrechen, Hitokiri Battosai!"

~~~

_Glossary:_

_Himmlische Gerechtigkeit: auf japanisch „Tenchuu". Habe irgendwo mal eine sehr passende Definition gefunden: „Auch wenn das Gesetz euch verschont, der Himmel  wird euch trotzdem bestrafen." Battosai galt als Überbringer dieser Himmlischen  Gerechtigkeit._


	8. Die Ehre eines Samurai

Kapitel 7: Die Ehre eines Samurai

„Es gibt keinen Zweifel, dass Battosai Teil meiner selbst ist; dazu bestimmt, nur im Krieg zu leben."

Himura Kenshin, RK Episode 31, untertitelt

Kenshin spürte wie das Schwert seinen gefühllosen Fingern entglitt und seine Knie unter ihm nachgaben. Er sank zu Boden ohne überhaupt zu registrieren dass er gestanden hatte. Ein Teil seines Geistes schrie wieder und wieder zusammenhanglose Worte. Er hatte seinen Schwur gebrochen. Sein Herz fühlte sich an als würde es in Millionen Teile zerbrechen und seine Seele, als würde sie wieder in den Wahnsinn des Hitokiri gezogen. Seine goldenen Augen irrten durch den Raum, als ob sie ein Entkommen suchten, und der Geruch von Blut rief ihn erneut aus den Tiefen seines Geistes. Er schüttelte den Kopf um ihn von dem Drängen des Hitokiri zu klären und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, sein Körper zu betäubt um sich zu bewegen. Er stand völlig unter Schock, der ekelerregend süßliche Geruch des Blutes überwältigte seine abgestumpften Sinne. Er schloss die Augen fest gegen den Anblick des Blutes und kämpfte gegen den Drang an, sich zu übergeben und, zur selben Zeit, jemanden zu töten. Er wollte sich bewegen, um dem Gestank des Todes zu entkommen, aber sein betäubter Körper weigerte sich ihm zu gehorchen. Er blieb zusammengekrümmt liegen, zitternd und leise stöhnend.

Toshihiro fand Himura immer noch in diesem Zustand, als er einige Momente später den Raum betrat, sein Schwert gezogen und sein Herz dumpf pochend in seinen Ohren. Er erstarrte als er den Körper seines Vaters und die blutbefleckten Wände und Matten auf dem Boden sah. Dann sah er Himuras blasse Gestalt, fast gespenstisch im Halbdunkeln des Raumes. Sein Schlafgewand war mit roten Flecken übersäht und auf seinen Wangen waren ebenfalls Blutspritzer zu sehen. Sein Schwert lag neben ihm auf dem Boden, aus der Scheide gezogen, silbern glitzernd im Mondlicht, dass durch das leicht geöffnete Fenster strömte. Himura's Körper zitterte und seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.

Toshihiro stand wie erstarrt im Türrahmen, unfähig sich zu bewegen, unter Schock.

„Vater ist tot?" dachte er, als wollte er seinen eigenen Augen nicht trauen.

Er blickte von der Leiche zurück zu Himuras Schwert und dann zu Himura selbst. Eine Sache war ihm in diesem Moment völlig klar: was auch immer hier passiert war, Himura war es nicht gewesen, der seinen Vater getötet hatte. Auf Himuras Klinge war kein Blut zu sehen, folglich war es auch nicht sein Schwert gewesen, die seinen Vater ermordet hatte. Toshihiro war erleichtert und er trat in den Raum, um das Todesszenario zu betrachten. Er zitterte und wurde blass dabei. Für den Moment schob er seinen Schock und sein Leid beiseite um sich die Gegebenheiten so genau wie möglich einzuprägen, denn Himura würde sich nicht selbst helfen können, sollte ihn die Polizei für den Mord verhaften.

Sein Vater lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten in seinem eigenen Blut. Der Todesstoß war schnell und sicher ausgeführt worden und hatte den Körper seines Vaters säuberlich in zwei Teile geschnitten.

„Wer immer das getan hat war ein ausgezeichneter Schwertkämpfer mit außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten." Toshihiro besah sich das Schwert seines Vaters genauer. „Es ist Blut darauf. Vater muss mit seinem Angreifer gekämpft haben."

Toshihiro musterte sorgfältig die Spuren des Verbrechens. Dann sah er auf die Nachricht die der Mörder hinterlassen hatte und von dort zurück zu Himura's immer noch zitternder Gestalt.

„Jemand hat das getan um ihn zu zerbrechen, und wie es aussieht, hat er damit Erfolg gehabt." Er ging hinüber zu seinem Freund, kniete sich neben ihn und versuchte, ihn zum Sprechen zu bringen, aber ohne Erfolg. 

Kenshins Geist war ein Wirbel aus Angst und Wut. Er schien überhaupt keinen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Sein Mund, verborgen hinter den Armen, bewegte sich, ohne mehr als ein schwaches Stöhnen hervorzubringen. Er wollte jetzt entweder so weit und so schnell rennen wie er konnte, oder Seppuku begehen, um das Bisschen Ehre wiederherzustellen, dass er noch hatte. Sein Körper weigerte sich, auch nur einem der beiden Wünsche nachzugeben. Ein Teil von ihm registrierte Toshihiro Gegenwart im Raum, aber wieder verweigerte sein Körper jedes Handeln. Insgeheim hoffte Kenshin, das Toshihiro ihn jetzt töten und seine Qual beenden würde, aber nichts geschah. 

Schließlich war es Toshihiros Stimme, die ihn wieder zu sich selbst brachte. Er sah von seiner Position am Boden aus auf und blickte in Toshihiros Gesicht, das ihn besorgt anstarrte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn zu klären, und blinzelte mehrmals, der Geruch von Blut immer noch stark in seiner Nase. 

„Himura-san, kannst du dich erinnern, was hier passiert ist?" fragte Toshihiro mit drängender Stimme. 

Kenshin schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen was geschehen war, aber er konnte an nichts denken. Dann, wie ein Flashback, erinnerte sich der Attentäter an etwas, und er war es, der auf Toshihiros Frage antwortete. 

„Ich spürte zwei Leute mit mir im Zimmer, während ich schlief. Einer davon war dein Vaters. Der andere war jemand mit einem starken und bösen Ki. Ich kenne ihn, aber... ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wer er ist." Battosai's Stimme war flach, und er sah Toshihiro mit schwach goldenen Augen an. „Das ist es, woran ich mich erinnere. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie gekämpft haben, aber eins ist sicher, ich war das Ziel." 

Toshihiro nickte und sah zu, wie Himura aufstand und traurig auf die Leiche herabsah. 

„Er starb wegen mir", dachte Kenshin betrübt, als er den toten Körper ansah und schloss die Augen, um den Anblick abzuwehren. „Noch ein Tod wegen mir..." 

In seinem Herzen fühlte er Verzweiflung und Wut, und er ging zur Tür, denn er wusste, was zu tun war. 

„Ich werde mich umziehen, dann werde ich mich stellen.", sagte er leise, den Kopf gesenkt, damit Toshihiro sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. 

„Das kannst du nicht tun, Himura-san! Sie werden dich wegen der Morde hinrichten, wegen dem der du bist! Ich weiß, dass du unschuldig bist!" 

„Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit den Leuten hier zu beweisen, dass ich unschuldig an diesen Verbrechen bin. Sie werden keinem einzelnen Mann oder den Worten eines Hitokiri glauben. Sie werden nur den Attentäter sehen, nicht den Mann der ich bin. Nur so kann ich meine Unschuld bewesen." 

„Aber was wenn das Töten aufhört, nachdem du dich gestellt hast? Was dann, Himura-san?" Die Stimme seines Freundes hatte einen panischen Unterton. 

"Dann werde ich wissen, dass der, der es auf mich abgesehen hat, ein Feigling ist." Kenshin stand im Türrahmen und wandte den Kopf, so dass Toshihiro seine glühend goldenen Augen sehen konnte. „Auf jeden Fall werde ich wissen wo ich stehe."

*

Einige Stunden später verließ Kenshin das Haus der Asukaras und trat in das helle Licht des frühen Morgens. Er trug dieselbe Kleidung wie damals in der Bakumatsu: dunkelblauer Gi und graue Hakama. Zwei Schwerter waren durch seinen Obi geschoben, keines davon war sein eigenes. Er hatte sein Sakkabato in Toshihiros Händen zurückgelassen mit der Bitte, es für ihn gut aufzubewahren. Sein blutrotes Haar war in einem hohen Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst und bewegte sich leicht im Morgenwind. Die Dörfler gingen dem jungen Samurai aus dem Weg, denn sie bemerkten den Ausdruck von stählerner Entschlossenheit in seinen schwach goldenen Augen und seine Aura von ruhiger Distanziertheit. Diesen Distanziertheit und Entschlossenheit waren alles, an das er sich noch halten konnte in einer Welt, die plötzlich wahnsinnig geworden war. Wieder einmal arbeiteten die beiden Identitäten zusammen um sich vor Gefahr zu retten, auch wenn der Hitokiri einen regelrechten Kampf um die Kontrolle führte. Kenshin konnte fühlen, wie sich Kälte und Wut unter dieser ruhigen Maske aufbauten und bekämpfte das Gefühl mit aller Kraft.

Langsam näherte er sich dem Gebäude das von der Polizei als Hauptquartier genutzt wurde, sein Herz und Seele in Aufruhr, trotz seines ruhigen Äußeren. Er wusste, dass er praktisch ins offene Messer lief, aber er hoffte, dass seine Bereitschaft, sich zu ergeben, Beweis seiner Unschuld sein würde. Kriminelle stellten sich nur sehr selten, und niemals freiwillig. 

„Ich hoffe nur ich tue das richtige", dachte er als er die Straße hinab auf das Gebäude zuging, sein Herz pochte bei jedem Schritt. 

Er betrat das Polizeirevier, gab seine Schwerter bei dem diensthabenden Polizisten ab, auch wenn die Stimme des Attentäters ihm befahl sie zu behalten. 

„Ich will mit dem Verantwortlichen sprechen, bitte," sagte er im Befehlston den er mit Höflichkeit abschwächte. Der Beamte bedeutete ihm, einen Nebenraum zu betreten. 

„Ich werde ihn sofort herbringen." Der Mann war von Kenshins Gegenwart eindeutig entnervt und drückte rasch mit einer Verbeugung aus dem Raum. 

Kenshin ignorierte die Nervosität des Mannes und suchte den Raum mit den Augen sorgfältig nach möglichen Bedrohungen ab. Als er nichts fand, durchquerte er das Zimmer, sah aus dem einzigen Fenster und beobachtete die Leute auf der Straße. Er stand da, tief in Gedanken versunken, sein rotes Haar glänzte im Sonnenlicht, dass durch das Fenster hereinströmte, die Augen von den Strähnen verdeckt. Er hörte, wie jemand hinter ihm in offensichtlicher Überraschung nach Luft schnappte.

„Himura-san?" fragte eine leicht erschrockene Stimme. Kenshin drehte sich beim Klang dieser bekannten Stimme um und sah direkt in das Gesicht eines alten Freundes. 

„Es ist lange her, Yoshikawa-san." Kenshin studierte den Mann, der in einer Uniform der Kaiserlichen Armee vor ihm stand, bevor er sich ein kleines Lächeln erlaubte. Yoshikawa Hideki war während der Bakumatsu ebenfalls Leibwächter gewesen. Die Beiden hatten bei einigen Gelegenheiten zusammengearbeitet und viele Leben mit ihren Schwertern gerettet. Kenshin konnte einen Funken Hoffnung in seiner Brust aufsteigen fühlen, aber er erinnerte sich, weshalb er hier war und unterdrückte das Gefühl. 

„Wie hat es dich in dieses abgelegene Städtchen verschlagen, Himura-san?" fragte Hideki.

Kenshin wappnete sich, einen goldenen Glanz kaum sichtbar in den Augen, dann sank er auf die Knie und verneigte sich tief vor dem anderen Mann. „Ich bin wegen der Morde hier und will mich stellen."

„Du bist der Mörder, den wir suchen?" Hidekis Stimme klang ungläubig und verwirrt. „Warum...?"

„Ihr versteh mit falsch. Ich stelle mich um meine Unschuld in diesem Fall zu beweisen.", erwiderte er fest und ohne Angst . 

Hideki sah den Mann, der vor ihm kniete, verwirrt an. Er hatte Battosai Himura ein paar Mal getroffen, wenn sich ihre Aufträge während der Bakumatsu gekreuzt hatten, und jedes Mal war der Mann kalt und gnadenlos gegenüber seinen Feinden gewesen sein. Battosai war, auf seine eigene Weise, als Leibwächter im Kampf ebenso kalkulierend gewesen wie als Attentäter, und etwas davon war auch jetzt an ihm. Er hatte nie einen Gegner lebend entkommen lassen, wenn sie einmal die Klingen gekreuzt hatten, aber er war auch nie der gewesen, der zuerst angriff. Er hatte immer gewartet, bis er angegriffen wurde, bevor er handelte. Die anderen Männer hatten immer gesagt, dass etwas anders an ihm war, als er nach seinem Untertauchen wieder auf der Bildfläche erschien. Es gab sogar das Gerücht, dass er insgeheim geheiratet hatte und dass seine Frau auf geheimnisvolle Weise verstorben war, aber die Männer glaubten das nicht.

„Der Mann hat sich irgendwie verändert.", dachte Hideki, während er überlegte, was am besten zu tun war. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Himura für ein Verbrechen eingesperrt wurde, das er nicht begangen hatte, denn Himura würde, falls es überhaupt zu einer Gerichtsverhandlung kommen sollte, mit Sicherheit hingerichtet werden. Es gab gewisse Elemente in der Armee und der Regierung, die ihn zur Strecke bringen und töten wollten, weil sie glaubten, dass er für sie eine Gefahr darstellte.

Kenshin verharrte für mehrere Minuten in seiner Position und fragte sich, was der andere Mann dachte und ob seine Handlungen nicht falsch verstanden wurden.

Das ist Wahnsinn! Man wird uns verhaften und hinrichten! Das weißt du so gut wie ich. Die Legende von Battosai dem Attentäter versetzt zu viele Menschen in Angst und Schrecken. Battosais Stimme war noch kälter als sonst und enthielt einen Anflug von kaum gezähmter, mörderischer Wut.

„Das ist der einzige Weg um klarzustellen, dass ich nicht für diese Tode verantwortlich bin.", dachte er zu sich selbst.

Aber das Blut von Dr. Asukara ist an unseren Händen!

Kenshin schreckte vor Battosais Feststellung zurück, Wut auf Dr. Asukaras Mörder entflammte in seinem Herzen. 

Du weißt, dass es wahr ist, wenn wir nicht...

Kenshin versuchte, die Stimme zu ignorieren, aber er wusste dass Battosai recht hatte, wie immer. Wenn er nicht da gewesen wäre...

Hideki sah aus dem Fenster und wieder zu Himura, immer noch tief in Gedanken. Schließlich ging er zu dem jungen Mann hinüber und befahl ihm, aufzustehen. Kenshin sah auf und befolgte den Befehl des Mannes, einen fragenden Ausdruck in den Augen, auch wenn er weiter schwieg.

„Wenn ich dich verhafte, werden die Dinge für dich nicht gut laufen, einfach weil du der bist, der du bist." Kenshin ließ den Kopf hängen, das Gesicht von den Haaren verborgen. „Schließlich bist du der berüchtigte Hitokiri Battosai und es gibt immer noch viele, besonders in der Regierung, denen nichts lieber wäre als dich für diese Morde hingerichtet zu sehen."

Kenshin zuckte zusammen bei der Erwähnung seiner Rolle während der Bakumatsu und bei dem Gedanken dass es immer noch einige in seinem eigenem Lager gab, die dachten dass er eine Bedrohung für sie sei. Aber er stand wieder gerade und sah Hideki mit einem brennendem Feuer in den Augen an.

„Ich kann nicht leugnen, was ich damals getan habe, und dass ich immer noch mit der Schuld meiner Taten kämpfe und dem Attentäter, der in mir lauert. Das wird sich nicht ändern... Aber ich schwöre, dass ich niemanden mehr getötet habe seit dem Tag an dem ich Toba und Fushimi verließ. Ich bereue tief, was ich getan habe, und lebe jetzt um dafür zu büßen und die Schwachen und Unschuldigen mit meinem Schwert zu beschützen."

„Du kannst die Leute dieses Dorfes besser beschützen wenn du frei bleibst. Hilf mir diesen Mörder zu fangen, Himura-san."

Kenshins Augen weiteten sich und er blinzelte mehrmals. „Aber..."

„Hör mir zu, Himura-san. Lass uns einen Kompromiss schließen. Du kannst deine Tage hier verbringen, unter Schutz als mein Gast, und im Gegenzug hilfst du mir den Mörder zu fangen, wenn er nachts durch die Straßen streift. Bitte hilf mir, Himura-san."

Kenshin senkte den Kopf, tief in Gedanken. Schließlich, nach einigen Momenten der Überlegungen, sah Kenshin auf und nickte. „Ihr wisst dass ich von diesem Mann angegriffen wurde?"

„Ich weiß, aber genau das könnte unser Vorteil sein. Vielleicht wird deine Gegenwart ihn aus der Reserve locken, damit wir ihn fangen können."

„Dann bin ich einverstanden, unter einer Bedingung, dass ich mein Schwert von den Asukaras holen kann."

Hideki nickte. „Das kannst du tun, aber du musst vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zurückkehren."

*

Der Sonnenuntergang tauchte den Himmel in ein tiefes, mit Orange durchzogenes Blutrot, aber Kenshin schenkte ihm keine Beachtung, sein Geist war mit anderen Gedanken beschäftigt. Er hatte den Tag bei Toshihiro verbracht, versucht seinem Freund zu helfen und ihm Anweisungen zu geben.  Toshihiro würde sein Augen sein für alles, was sich tagsüber ereignete, während sich Kenshin von seinen nächtlichen Pflichten ausruhte. Er sollte diese Informationen einem Beamten auf der Wache geben, so dass Kenshin es erfahren, Toshihiro ihn aber nicht sehen würde. Kenshin wollte nicht, das noch mehr Leute in diese Sache hineingezogen wurden, denn es brachte sie in Gefahr, und das würde er nicht zulassen. 

„Ich muss das allein tun, Toshihiro. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du getötet wirst wie dein Vater. Von jetzt an ist das mein Kampf und niemandem sonst. Ich verspreche dir, dass dein Vater gerächt werden wird", dachte Kenshin als er sich zurück auf die Wache begab. Er legte die Hand auf die Saya seines Sakkabato, froh, dessen Gegenwart wieder an seiner Seite zu spüren. Er betrat das Polizeirevier und fand Hideki in demselben Raum wie zuvor. 

„Himura-san, gut. Folgendes sollst du tun. Du wirst das Dorf nach Zeichen von dem Mörder durchsuchen. Da du sein Ziel bist, wird er vermutlich aus seinem Versteck kommen um dich zu erledigen." 

„Mit anderen Worten, ich bin der Köder." Kenshins Stimme wurde hart und in seinen schmalen Augen erschien ein goldenes Glitzern. Hideki begann sich zu fragen, ob es so eine gute Idee war, den früheren Attentäter zu benutzen. Dann schüttelte Kenshin den Kopf und bedeutete ihm, fortzufahren. 

„Du kannst ihn in einen Kampf verwickeln, aber nur wenn er dich angreift oder jemand anderes in Gefahr ist. Aber du darfst ihn nicht töten oder versuchen die Gerechtigkeit selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Lass dass Gesetz seinen Teil tun." 

Kenshin nickte zustimmend, auch wenn er tief in seinem Herzen den Tod von Dr. Asukara mit seinen eigenen Händen rächen wollte. Die mörderische Wut des Attentäters brannte wieder in ihm, mit fast übermächtiger Intensität, und nur der Tod dieses verdorbenen Mannes würde sie löschen können. Seine Augen flackerten golden und ließen den anderen Mann zurückzucken, als er ihn ansah. 

„Ich werde tun, was ihr sagt, Yoshikawa-san.", sagte er mit kalter, flacher Stimme, die nichts menschliches mehr an sich hatte. 

„Viel Glück, und mögest du denn Mörder bald fangen." 

„Das sollte ich." Kenshin verließ das Revier und verschwand in den Schatten der Nacht auf der Suche nach dem Mörder. 

~~~

_Glossary:_

_Bakumatsu- Zeit des Bürgerkriegs bzw. der Restauration, in der Kenshin als Attentäter tätig war_

_Hakama- „Hosen", passend zum Gi. Die Dinger, die Kenshin eben immer anhat._

_Obi- eine Art Gürtel, der zur Hakama getragen wird. _


	9. Jäger und Gejagter

Kapitel 8: Jäger und Gejagter

„Einmal ein Attentäter, immer ein Attentäter. Es liegt einem im Blut..."

Jinne Udo, RK Episode 7, untertitelt

Kenshin war wieder in jene albtraumgleiche Existenz zurückgeglitten, die er während der Bakumatsu gekannt hatte, als die Regel war, töten oder getötet werden. Seit zwei Wochen hatte er seine Nächte damit verbracht, durch die schattigen Straßen des Dorfes zu streifen, ein Attentäter auf der Suche nach einem Mörder, der ebenso nach ihm suchte, aber dennoch zeigte sich der Mann nicht. Kenshin verbrachte seine Tage auf dem Polizeirevier, schlief nur, weil sein geschwächter Körper es verlangte, und versuchte den nächsten Zug seines Gegners auszurechnen. Er sprach kaum, wenn er nicht direkt angeredet wurde, und ignorierte alles außer seinem Auftrag. Die anderen Männer auf dem Revier hielten sich von ihm fern, denn sie spürten die Gefahr, die von der schlanken Gestalt des Mannes ausging, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatten, wer er war. Man munkelte, dass dieser Mann der berüchtigte Hitokiri Battosai sein sollte, aber nur wenige glaubten dem Gerücht, schließlich sah der rothaarige Mann viel zu jung und schmächtig aus, um der legendäre Attentäter zu sein.

Hideki wusste, dass Himura in seinem ‚Attentäter-Modus' war, was bedeutete, dass sein Denken und Fühlen nur noch auf seinen Auftrag gerichtet war und auf die Schritte, die nötig waren um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Er sprach mit niemanden und begab sich nach seiner nächtlichen Arbeit direkt in den ihm zugewiesenen Raum, um dort in einen unruhigen Schlaf zu fallen. Hideki wünschte sich, etwas tun zu können, aber er hatte Himura bereits während seiner Attentäter-Tage so handeln sehen und wusste, dass es nichts gab, was er tun konnte. Er wusste auch, dass Himura keine Einmischung in „seinen" Kampf dulden noch irgendeine Unterbrechung seiner Konzentration begrüßen würde. 

Kenshin hatte Flashbacks zur Bakumatsu-Zeit, die nächtliche Routine war seinen Attentäter-Tagen viel zu ähnlich für seinen Geschmack. Er wusste nicht mehr genau, wo er war, was er tat, welcher Tag war oder auch nur wer er war, denn die Linie, die Vergangenheit und Gegenwart trennte, begann zu verschwimmen. Das erschreckte ihn, weil es bedeutete, dass er zu weit in sein altes Selbst zurückfiel, und das war gefährlich für die anderen um ihn herum. Schlaf und Wachzustand fingen an, zu einer einzigen albtraumgleichen Existenz zu verschmelzen und die Stimme des Hitokiri in seinem Geist wurde noch lauter und stärker. Sein Wille, diesem Drängen zu widerstehen, ließ rasch nach und sein Körper wurde schwächer, da sein früheres Fieber zurückkehrte. Die Dinge um ihn wurden zu einer surrealen Mischung aus Vergangenheit und Gegenwart, als das Fieber weiter stieg.

Sowohl Battosai als auch Kenshin waren verärgert, dass er den Mörder nicht finden konnte. Normalerweise verschaffte ihm seine Kampferfahrung einen extra Vorteil wenn es darum ging, Gefahren auszumachen, aber dieses Mal schien es nicht zu funktionieren.  Es war fast, als würde etwas seine Sinne von seinem Ziel abhalten. Das, zusammen mit den brutalen Albträumen die er während des Schlafes durchlebte, ließ den Zorn des Attentäters in ungekannte Höhen wachsen, nur das dieser Zorn weit kälter und impulsiver war, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. 

Kenshin fühlte sich als würde er langsam zwischen seinen zwei um die Kontrolle streitenden Seiten zerrissen werden. In seinem Herzen wollte er zum Hirayoshi-Hof zurückkehren und ein friedlicher Vagabund bleiben, aber in der Dunkelheit, während er auf der Suche nach dem Attentäter, der nicht aufhören konnte zu töten, durch die Straßen streifte, rief ihn seine dunkle Seite mit seidiger, verführerischer Stimme. Battosai versprach ihm alles, wenn er nur zu einem früheren Selbst zurückkehren und diesen pazifistischen Unsinn vergessen würde. Er erinnerte Kenshin an die Macht der Angst, die er einst über seine Feine besessen hatte und wie es diese Angst gewesen war, die ihn zum Stärksten gemacht hatte. Die kalte Stimme flüsterte unaufhörlich in seinem Kopf, sogar im Schlaf, und so sehr Kenshin auch versuchte sie beiseite zu schieben, wurde es immer schwerer sie zu ignorieren, als die Tage vergingen und das Fieber weiter brannte. 

Um das bisschen Verstand zu behalten, dass er noch hatte, wiederholte er den Schwur, den er Tomoe geleistet hatte, wieder und wieder für sich und versuchte, die dunkle, kalte Stimme in seiner Seele zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er benutzte den Schwur und die Erinnerung an ihr ruhiges Gesicht, um seinem geschwächten Willen zu helfen, dem Ruf des Hitokiri zu widerstehen. Aber sogar mit dieser Hilfe war er sich unsicher, wie lange er gegen den Wahnsinn aushalten konnte, bevor er ihn wieder in die Dunkelheit zurückschickte, die seine Verteidigung gewesen war, als man ihn in Kioto als Hitokiri Battosai kannte. 

„Ich muss die Kontrolle behalten. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ich wieder zu diesem Leben zurückkehre. Mein Wille muss stärker sein!" 

Und so führte er seinen inneren Kampf weiter, allein und schweigend, und betete, dass er den Mörder finden würde bevor er den Streit verlor und bevor sein Körper völlig aufgab.

*

Eine weitere Woche verging, und es gab immer noch kein Zeichen von dem Mörder. Kenshin glitt langsam aber sicher in sein anderes Selbst zurück, und nun wurde es offensichtlich, dass er den Kampf verlor, den er im vergangene Jahr zu gewinnen versucht hatte. Der Lichtstrahl, der begonnen hatte in ihm zu wachsen, verblasste langsam, wurde erstickt von einer Dunkelheit so tief, dass sie fast blendete. Der Wille des Attentäters wurde stärker und seine Wut überwältigte Kenshins normalerweise freundlichere Natur. Kenshin konnte und wollte keinen richtigen Widerstand mehr gegen diese Attacke von innen aufbringen. Der Geruch von Blut war erneut in seiner Nase und der Geschmack auf seiner Zunge, auch wenn er noch gar niemanden getötet hatte. Zu spät erkannte Kenshin die Wahrheit. Jemand rief Battosai absichtlich tief aus seiner Seele hervor und versuchte sogar, den dunkleren Teil seiner selbst zu jemandem zu machen, der er nie gewesen war: ein Mörder, der Freude am Töten fand. 

Dieser neue Hitokiri Battosai, der er wurde, war weit grausamer und gnadenloser als das Original es je gewesen war, selbst auf der Höhe seiner Zeit als Attentäter. Seine Gedanken waren brutaler und seine Wut kälter als Kenshins. Während der Battosai der Bakumatsu für ein Ziel getötet hatte, sah der neue das Töten als Weg zur Macht und verherrlichte die Morde, die er in der Vergangenheit begangen hatte. Diese neue, dunklere Version seiner selbst genoss schon den bloßen Gedanken daran, jemanden zu töten, was bei Kenshin nie der Fall gewesen war. Jemand versuchte ihn als Werkzeug zu benutzen, oder er wollte ihn einfach zerstören, weil er auf irgendeine Art und Weise eine Bedrohung für ihn darstellte. 

„Was auch immer es ist, ich werde sterben wenn ich mich nicht befreien kann", dachte er, auch als sich düstere Gedanken sich in seinen Geist einschlichen. 

„So sehen wir uns wieder, Battosai," sagte plötzlich eine kalte Stimme aus den Schatten der Straße, die Kenshin gerade betreten hatte. 

Kenshins Augen wurden schmal, als er den Geruch von Blut wahrnahm, der den in den Schatten verborgenen Mann einhüllte. Im Schatten eines Gebäudes verborgen, stand Kenshins Gegner mit verschränkten Armen und starrte ihn an. Kenshin durchforstete sein Gedächtnis nach dem Namen, der zu dieser bekannten Stimme gehörte, und fand ihn nach einigen Momenten. 

„Du bist Kagarawa Akusura," stellte er kalt fest, den Mund zu einem Knurren verzerrt, jetzt da er sich erinnerte, dass es dieser Mann gewesen war, der Katsura auf dem Weg zu dem Treffen zwischen Satsuma und Choshu angegriffen hatte. „Du warst Attentäter im Dienste einiger bekannter Persönlichkeiten in Kyoto und hattest behauptet, ein Samurai aus Satsuma zu sein. Aber in Wirklichkeit warst du ein Spion, den die Bakufu geschickt hatte um Schlüsselfiguren der Ishin zu eliminieren." 

„Ausgezeichnet, Battosai. Du erinnerst dich also an mich. Das hätte ich nicht erwartet, aber egal." Akusura lachte, als er aus den Schatten trat um sich ihm zu stellen. „Aber jetzt, da du mich gefunden hast... was wirst du tun? Mich ausliefern und versuchen deine gefallenen Kameraden zu rächen, oder wirst du mit mir kommen?" 

Battosai starrte Akusura kalt an und schwieg, auch wenn er sich fragte, worauf er Mann hinauswollte. 

„Die Meiji-Regierung ist schwach, und niemand versteht uns mehr. Diese Leute, die behaupten, deine Freunde zu sein, verstehen dich nicht und wenden sich von dir ab, wenn sie von deiner wahren Identität erfahren. Du wirst gemieden und verachtet, weil du ein Attentäter warst." 

Battosai konnte Akusura Behauptungen nicht widerlegen, aber dennoch schwieg er, mörderische Wut brannte kalt in seinen goldenen Augen. 

„Komm mit mir. Zusammen werden wir dieses Land beherrschen." 

Kenshin spürte, dass ein Teil von ihm dem Mann antworten wollte, und er tat einen Schritt auf Akusura zu, und dann noch einen. Innerlich schrie Kenshin Battosai an, aufzuhören, und von irgendwoher fand der Vagabund den Willen der Versuchung zu widerstehen. 

„Niemals!" Das Wort war scharf wie die Klinge einer Katana und es zerschnitt den Bann, in dem Akusura Kenshins Attentäterseele hatte einspinnen wollen. „Sie mögen mich nicht verstehen, aber du tust es genauso wenig. Battosai der Attentäter war ein gnadenloser und kaltblütiger Mörder, der ohne Reue tötete, aber Himura Kenshin, der denselben Körper und dieselbe Seele teilt, bereut alle meine Taten, jeden Tod den ich verursacht habe. Er ist es, der Buße für mich sucht, auch wenn ich nur den Tod verdiene. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du diesen Mann zerstörst oder unsere einzige Chance auf ein friedliches Leben frei von den Schatten der Vergangenheit ruinierst!" 

Battosai zog sein Sakkabato, und in seiner Stimme schwang ein Anflug von Wärme mit, seine Augen nahmen eine violette Farbe an als er dem Vagabund erlaubte, die Kontrolle für einen Moment zu teilen. „Wir fordern dich zu einem Duell heraus. Wenn du gewinnst, magst du uns töten, aber wenn wir siegen, wirst du der Polizei übergeben und deine Strafe erhalten."

 Akusura lachte und betrachtete die Klinge genauer. „Ein Sakkabato? Komm und bekämpfe dich mit deiner wahren Stärke! Kehr deine Klinge um!" 

„Ich weigere mich. Ich werde nicht wieder töten. Ich habe einen Eid geschworen, der mir mehr bedeutet als mein Leben." Die Stimme, die jetzt sprach, war immer noch wütend, aber der kalte Unterton war verschwunden und bitterem Leid gewichen. 

Akusura's Antwort bestand darin, mit einem Schwerthieb nach vorne zu stürzen, dem Kenshin leicht auswich. Seine Augen wurden schmal, und er wartete auf die nächste Handlung seines Gegner, das Sakkabato erneut in der Saya. So standen sie für einige Momente, keiner von beiden bewegte sich oder gab irgendein Zeichen. 

„Los," knurrte Battosai ungeduldig- der Attentäter hatte erneut die Kontrolle. 

Akusura bewegte sich in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung, so schnell, dass Battosai den waagerechten Schlag kaum wahrnahm. Das Schwert des Mannes schnitt durch seine Kleidung, verfehlte aber sein Ziel. Battosai starrte Akusura wütend an, bevor er scheinbar verschwand. Akusuras Augen irrten umher und hofften, einen Blick auf seinen Gegner zu erhaschen, aber fanden nichts. Battosai starrte vom Dach einen nahegelegenen Gebäudes auf ihn herab und plante seinen nächsten Zug, Hass und Wut brannte in seinen Augen. Er versuchte, sich für die beste Angriffsmethode zu entscheiden, denn er wollte das schnell beenden. 

Er sprang von dem Dach hoch in die Luft und verharrte dort für einen Moment, bevor er sich lautlos in der Ryutsuisen-Haltung in die Tiefe stürzte. Zu seiner Überraschung blockte Akusura den Schlag und griff nun seinerseits an. Sein Wakizashi fuhr über Kenshin's Schwerthand und seinen Rücken, als sich dieser in der Luft drehte um dem Schlag auszuweichen. Battosai landete zusammengekrümmt vor Akusura, seine Augen in giftigem Hass glühend, die linke Hand auf die tiefe Wunde in seiner Seite gepresst. Der schwere Geruch von Blut überschwemmte seinen Verstand. Es war egal, dass das Blut sein eigenes war; alles was zählte war der Geruch. 

„Das wirst du bereuen," sagte er mit seiner kältesten Stimme, die jegliches Gefühl verloren hatte. Er erhob sich und tat einen Schritt nach vor, sein Ki flackerte und Tod stand in seinen Augen geschrieben. „Du wirst jetzt merken, warum man mich den Stärksten nannte und ich von allen gefürchtet wurde!" 

Battosai stürzte sich auf Akusura, seine Hand am Griff seines Sakkabato, bereit es im letzten Moment zu ziehen. Er zielte auf die ungeschützte Seite des Mannes, ohne sich zu kümmern, ob der Mann lebte oder starb, in der Absicht, ihn in zwei Teile zu schneiden. Das Sakkabato traf auf Akusuras Seite, und der Mann landete mehrere Meter von seiner ursprünglichen Position entfernt auf dem Boden. Aber während der Attacke hatte Battosai seine Verteidigung vernachlässigt, und Akusuras Katana hatte ihm eine tiefe Wunde quer über die Brust zugefügt. 

Er schaffte es, auf den Beinen zu bleiben, auch wenn sein Atem stockend ging und der Schmerz seiner Wunden heftig war. 

Battosai sah auf seinen Gegner herab, seine Augen zeigten weder Mitleid noch Reue, nur golden glühende Wut. Er hielt sein Sakkabato mit der rechten Hand fest umklammert, und diese Hand zitterte vor Wut. Er spürte den Drang, den Mann zu töten. Der Vagabund in ihm bekämpfte diesen Drang mit allem was er war. Er würde sich nicht erlauben, wieder von diesem Teil seiner selbst kontrolliert zu werden. Er wollte eine Chance, irgendwo von vorne anzufangen und wusste, dass er das nur konnte, wenn er den Hitokiri in sich jetzt aufhielt. Kenshin wusste auch, dass selbst Battosai, so sehr er darüber murrte, Frieden mit seiner Vergangenheit schließen und ein neues Leben beginnen wollte. 

Der Kampf zwischen den zwei Persönlichkeiten dauerte nur wenige Momente und Kenshin senkte das Schwert, bevor er die Klinge wieder umkehrte. Er sah erneut auf Akusura herab, Mitleid und Trauer in seinen violetten Augen. 

„Ich habe gewonnen, also kommt jetzt mit um deine Zeit abzusitzen. Nur so kannst du für die Verbrechen büßen, die du begangen hast." Er drehte sich um und begann, wegzugehen. 

„Niemals!" knurrte Akusura und stürzte sich mit einem Satz auf Kenshin's ungeschützten Rücken. 

Kenshin spürte, wie die Klinge ihn traf und über seinen Rücken und seine Seite fuhr, als er sich drehte um Akusura die Schwertscheide ins Gesicht zu schmettern. Beide Kämpfer gingen zu Boden und Kenshin konnte die Geräusche von Polizeipfeifen und rennenden Füßen hören. 

„Nehmen sie diesen Mann fest. Er ist es, der unschuldige Leute ermordet hat." 

Kenshin lächelte und stöhnte, als sich seine Wunden vor Schmerz zusammenzogen. Schwärze flackerte an den Rändern seines Blickfeldes, und als sich die nächste Welle von Schmerz über seinen Körper bewegte, erlaubte er ihr ihn die Dunkelheit zu ziehen, in dem Wissen, dass er seine Mission erfüllt hatte und die Leute im Dorf jetzt in Sicherheit waren.

~~~

_Glossary:_

_Wakizashi- Kurzschwert, ähnlich den Dingern, die Aoshi immer benutzt. Die meisten Samurai, auch Battosai, benutzten ein Schwert-Set, das aus einer Katana und einem Wakizashi bestand._


	10. Weiterziehen

Kapitel 9: Weiterziehen

„Ich bin ein Vagabund. Ich gehe wieder auf die Wanderschaft."

Himura Kenshin, RK Episode 31, untertitelt

Kenshin stand auf einem Feld, dass ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Es war leer bis auf einige junge Pflanzen, deren Blätter sich leicht bewegten, obwohl Kenshin keinen Wind spüren konnte. Er beobachtete sie neugierig und versuchte herauszufinden, warum sie sich bewegten, wenn seine Kleidung und sein Haar unberührt blieb. Plötzlich spürte er eine Gegenwart neben sich und drehte sich um, nicht im geringsten überrascht, Tomoe dort stehen zu sehen. Sie war immer bei ihm. Egal wohin er ging oder was er tat, er konnte sie neben sich spüren, als wäre sie nicht gestorben. Sie sah ihn an und lächelte das sanfte Lächeln, dass er während ihres kurzen gemeinsamen Lebens kennen gelernt hatte. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und nahm sie in die Arme. Er roch ihr Parfüm aus weißen Pflaumenblüten und versuchte, sich selbst darin zu verlieren, um das letzte Blut aus seinen Sinnen zu vertreiben. Er schloss die Augen, zog sie näher an sich und flüsterte ihren Namen. Seine Augen waren voll von Tränen und er ließ ihre Gegenwart ihn umspülen, wie stets reinigend und heilend für seine zerrissene Seele. 

„Arigato, Koishii," flüsterte er, als er die Augen wieder öffnete und sie ansah. „Bin ich tot?"

 „Nein, die Wunden, die zu erhalten hast, sind nicht tödlich." Sie blickte ihn besorgt an. „Du hast sehr großes Glück gehabt, anata." 

Kenshin ließ den Kopf hängen, sein Haar verbarg den Schmerz in seinen Augen, bevor er ihr wieder in die Augen sah. 

„Aber ich habe es nicht geschafft, ihn zu kontrollieren... ich habe versagt und bin immer noch eine Gefahr für andere. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn ich..." 

Tomoes Augen weiteten sich und warf Kenshin einen ernsten Blick zu. „Nein, du musst leben. Du hast eine Pflicht diesem Land und seinen Menschen gegenüber. Du kannst das nicht wegwerfen. Battosai ist ein Teil von dir, der nie wirklich geändert werden kann, weil du zu viele Jahre hinter der Maske des Hitokiri verbracht hast. Das ist etwas, dass nicht über Nacht geändert werden kann, oder auch in einem Jahr. Dennoch, du bist mehr als nur Battosai." 

„Aber ich will nicht wieder so werden. Ich will nicht, dass dieser Teil von mir existiert und will nie wieder zu diesem Wahnsinn zurück." Tränen brannten ihren Weg seine Wangen hinab und fingen sich in der Narbe auf seiner linken Wange. „Ich will eine Chance, jemand anders zu werden... mein wahres Herz zu finden. Ich will ein neues Leben ohne Reue und eins, das nicht von der Vergangenheit überschattet wird. Ich wollte diese neue Ära mit dir teilen, Tomoe." 

Tomoe lächelte traurig und wischte die Tränen aus seinen Augen und von seinem Gesicht. „Ich weiß, aber es hat nicht sollen sein. Wir waren nur dazu bestimmt, einander vor uns selbst retten, nicht mehr. Du musst nach vorne blicken." 

Er senkte den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts mehr. Er hörte, wie sie sich vor ihm hinkniete und sah ihre dunklen Augen, die tief in seine blickten. 

„Du bist anders als der Mann, den ich einst kannte. Damals, in Kioto, warst du kalt und hattest scheinbar keine menschlichen Gefühle mehr außer Wut. Aber in Otsu bist du in meinen Augen hochherzig geworden und du hast nie aufgehört, dich um mich zu sorgen. Du willst für alles büßen und trägst die Last der Welt auf deinen Schultern, weil du fühlst, dass du es verdienst. Du kannst nicht für immer so leben. Die Vergangenheit ist was sie ist und kann nicht geändert werden, egal wie sehr wir es uns wünschen. Du willst alles richtig machen, aber dafür musst du anfangen dir selbst zu vergeben." 

„Ich kann nicht, noch nicht. Nicht, bis ich für meine Vergehen gegen dich und andere gebüßt habe. Nicht, bis ich den Mörder in mir kontrollieren kann." 

Tomoe schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör mir zu. Du wirst gute Tage haben, an denen Battosai in dir verborgen bleibt, und schlechte, an denen er wegen einer Bedrohung auftaucht, aber solange du wieder zu dir selbst zurückkehrst, bist du immer noch der Rurouni. Im Moment scheinen die schlechten Tage zu überwiegen, aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass eines Tages das Gegenteil der Fall sein wird. Eines Tages wird diese freundliche „Maske" die du jetzt trägt natürlicher sein als es die Maske des Hitokiri, die du während der Bakumatsu tragen musstest, je war. Diese ‚Maske' ist dein wahres Selbst." 

„Wenn ich wüsste, dass all das die Mühe wert ist und dass es eine Chance für mich gibt, Frieden zu finden, wäre es leichter.", sagte er mit einem Anflug von Bitterkeit in der Stimme als er sie wieder ansah  

„Ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber ich weiß, dass du, wenn du weiter mit ganzem Willen kämpfst, eines Tages Frieden finden kannst." 

Kenshin half ihr auf die Beine und lächelte sie an, immer noch Tränen in den Augen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine linke Wange und lächelte erneut, als sie langsam zu verblassen begann. 

„Ich werde versuchen, Frieden zu finden, Tomoe. Ich verspreche es." 

„Ich liebe dich, anata." Ihre Stimme verhallte. 

„Ich liebe dich auch, Tomoe." Er spürte, wie er langsam aufwachte und hörte Toshihiros Stimme, die drängend seinen Namen rief.

*

Kenshin ging langsam zu dem Fenster seines Zimmers im Haus der Asukaras und öffnete es. Sein Körper war in Bandagen gehüllt und seine verheilenden Wunden zogen schmerzhaft bei der Bewegung, aber er wollte das Sonnenlicht sehen und die frische Luft atmen. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Fensterbank, lehnte sich gegen den Rahmen und schloss die Augen. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch die Wunde an seiner Seite schoss, ignorierte aber den Drang die Verletzung zu untersuchen. Der Wind zupfte an seinem Haar und seiner Kleidung. Kenshin öffnete die Augen und sah, wie der Wind sich durch den Garten bewegte und das Sonnenlicht auf dem Wasser des kleinen Teiches tanzen ließ. 

Er fühlte sich ruhelos und wollte so schnell wie möglich weiterziehen, bevor irgendeine neue Bedrohung entstand oder irgendein alter Feind aus der Vergangenheit auftauchte. Aber Toshihiro hatte ihm gesagt, dass es mehrere Monate dauern würde bis er wieder reisen konnte. Kenshin seufzte und beobachtete einen Vogel, der auf dem Pfad vor ihm herumhüpfte, bevor er von etwas, das nur er sah, aufgeschreckt wurde und aufflatterte. Er versuchte über die Possen des Vogels zu lächeln, der jetzt die ‚Bedrohung", die sich als große gestreifte Katze entpuppte, aus voller Kehle anschrie, aber er konnte es nicht. Niedergeschlagenheit hatte sich wie eine dunkle Wolke über ihn gelegt, seit er in diesem Raum erwacht war um zu merken, dass er noch lebte. 

Zuerst hatte er versucht, nicht bei diesen Gefühlen von Trauer und Reue zu verweilen, weil er von dem Schmerz seiner Wunden und dem abklingenden Fieber noch zu erschöpft war um sich damit zu beschäftigen. Aber nun, da alles vorbei war, bemerkte er, dass Dinge, die ihn früher erfreut und entspannt hatten, dies nicht mehr konnten. Er hatte Toshihiro nichts gesagt, weil er fürchtete, dass der Arzt ihm befehlen würde länger zu bleiben. Er wusste, dass es falsch war, diese Sache vor seinem Freund zu verbergen, aber es war einfach zu persönlich als dass er es mit jemandem diskutieren würde, den er kaum kannte. So verbarg er seine Niedergeschlagenheit hinter der gutgelaunten und glücklichen Maske des Vagabunden. 

Innerlich aber war er alles andere als heiter. Er war besorgt und ängstlich. Battosai schlief wieder in ihm und verhielt sich seit dem Kampf mit Akusura ruhig, aber wie lange würde diese Ruhe währen? Der Blutdurst und die mörderische Wut des Hitokiri begleiteten ihn immer noch und würden auch immer bei ihm sein, wie eine tickende Zeitbombe. Wer wusste, was ihn das nächste Mal provozieren würde? Wer wusste, wann die Bombe wieder explodieren würde? 

„Was, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal nicht aufhalten kann? Was, wenn ich jemanden verletze oder töte? Wie kann ich einen Teil meiner selbst bekämpfen?" dachte er, während er beobachtete, wie sich immer mehr Vögel aus dem Flug auf die Katze stürzten, die rasch davon schlich. 

Er wusste, dass sich Battosai wieder mit ganzer Wut nach vorne stürzen würde, wenn eine neue Bedrohung erschien, ganz gleich ob sie real oder spürbar war, genauso wie er es vor kurzem getan hatte. Würde er den Zorn zurückhalten können oder war es von Anfang an hoffnungslos? 

Er saß für den Rest des Tages auf der Fensterbank, tief in Gedanken daran, dass er fast alles weggeworfen und wieder getötet hatte. Er entschied sich nicht zu sehen, dass er sich auch davon abgehalten hatte, das zu tun.

*

Drei Monate waren seit jener Nacht in der Gasse vergangen. Die Luft war warm und trug den Geruch von Leben und Hoffnung, aber Kenshin konnte keine Hoffnung fühlen, wenn ihm alles genommen worden war, für das er im vergangenen Jahr so hart gearbeitet hatte. Eine Brise wehte durch das Tal, ließ den Bambus leise rascheln und Kenshins Haar und Kleidung um seine schlanke Gestalt flattern. Er konnte die warme Sonne auf seinem Rücken spüren, als er dem Pfad folgte, der vom Dorf wegführte. 

Er hatte den Hirayoshi-Hof am frühen Morgen verlassen, um ihn so weit wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen, weil er die Familie, die ihn in den letzten Monaten beherbergt hatte, nicht noch weiter gefährden wollte. Sie hatten ihm für seine Hilfe gedankt und ihm für seine Reise neue Kleidung und Essen mitgegeben. Er hatte sich höflich bedankt bevor er weiterzog. Aber auf dem Weg aus dem Dorf hatte er der Versuchung nicht wiederstehen können, noch mal mit Toshihiro zu sprechen, bevor er die Gegend für immer verließ. Toshihiro war gut gelaunt wie immer und hatte ihm gedankt, dass die Klinik florierte, weil er es geschafft hatte, Kenshins beinahe tödliches Fieber zu heilen. Der Bürgermeister des Dorfes, ein reizbarer älterer Herr mit Namen Shitomori Takara, hatte, ebenso wie Hideki, versucht, Kenshin für die Gefangennahme des verbrecherischen Hitokiri zu belohnen, aber Kenshin hatte bescheiden abgelehnt. Er fühlte, dass er solche Ehren nicht verdiente. 

Auf der Höhe des Hügels hielt er inne und sah mit einem Lächeln auf das ruhige Dorf unter sich hinab. Er hatte viel über sich erfahren, dass er niemals vergessen würde, und ein Großteil davon machte ihn nicht glücklich. Die Zeit, weiterzuziehen, war gekommen. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, zu lange an einem Ort zu bleiben. Es gab immer noch jene, die ihn jagten. Und deswegen wusste er, dass er immer weiterziehen musste, wenn er seinen Feinden stets eine Nasenlänge voraus sein wollte.

~~~

_Glossary:_

_Anata: japanisch, bedeutet eigentlich „du", von eine Ehefrau an ihren Mann gerichtet heißt es aber soviel wie „Geliebter"_

~~~

Isch habe fertisch! Es ist also vollbracht, die Story ist zuende. Es hat Spaß gemacht, sie zu übersetzen, und ich hoffe, euch hat es Spaß gemacht sie zu lesen. Ich werde demnächst auf vielleicht *schleichwerb* noch eine Kenshin-Fanfiction übersetzen, sofern die Autoren es mir erlauben. Würde mich riesig freuen, wenn ihr dann auch lesen würdet, was ich übersetze- ihr wisst ja, Übersetzer und Autoren leben von Brot, Luft und Feedback ^^

Ja ne, Lexa


End file.
